The Crystal Clause: A Christmas Wish
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: Married life isn't as glamorous as Crys thought it would be. The Christmas Star grants your deepest wishes...but what happens when it grants Crys' worst nightmare? A world where she never met Jack Frost? Sequel to my other Clause stories. R&R!
1. So This Is Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause. Nothing belongs to me (characters, events, places, etc.), except my OCs: Crys and Rachelle.

A/N: To explain this, every year I write a story dealing with Christmas (mostly to get in the holiday mood). These past two years, it's been my Santa Clause stories. Now that the **Rachelle Clause** is finished, I wanted to come up with another story or some kind of story for Christmas and here it is. (= For those of you who haven't read my **Crystal/Rachelle Clause **stories, you should check them out before reading this.

Now for the basic summary (since I can't describe it well in such a small space): _It is Christmas again and married life isn't as glamorous as Crys thought it would be. With helping her uncle prepare for the big night, babysitting Carol's child, coping with her first pregnancy, and dealing with Jack's infamous antics, Crys almost wishes she could escape from it all. Wishing on the Christmas Star is supposed to grant you your deepest wishes, but what happens when a small wish goes horribly wrong-bringing her to a world where she never met Jack Frost? Now she'll have three days to make him fall in love with her again or risk losing him forever..._

You'll have to read the story to find out what happens! With that said (phew, that was a lot), enjoy this new story.

**The Crystal Clause: A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter One: So This is Christmas**

_So this is Christmas, _

_And what have you done, _

_Another year over, _

_And a new one just begun. _

_A very merry Christmas, _

_And a happy New Year, _

_Let's hope it's a good one, _

_Without any fear..._

Crys was singing softly as she decorated the Christmas tree in her room until it glowed with orbs of all colors: red, green, gold, white. The sweet scent of candy canes surrounded her as she danced lightly to the music in her head. _It's that time again...To think I used to hate Christmas. _

As every year, David would occasionally surface in her mind, but she liked to think he was in a much better place, somewhere where cancer did not exist and it was Christmas every day. _Merry Christmas, David, _Crys thought as she placed a beautiful angel on the tree. It went right on top and glittered like the brightest star.

_"So this is Christmas-" _Crys began singing again, but was interrupted by the sudden feel of someone's hands on her hips. A smile touched her lips-she would know his touch anywhere, the cool electric touch that gently streaked along her body. The singing must have distracted her; she didn't even hear him come in.

"Such beautiful singing. It's too bad your lips will be busy in a moment," his voice whispered in her ear, his breath cooling her neck. Grinning, Crys slowly turned to face him, _her husband_-the thought still struck her as amazing-and gave him an innocent look. Jack's smile was wide and playful, just the way she loved it. He was dressed in his natural icy blue suit and she rubbed her fingers along its frozen edges.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Crys played along with him, knowing he enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Even though his heart was technically warm now, Jack could still not shake away many of his mischievous behaviors. There were times when Crys swore he was exactly like when they had first met. _Still, it's not a bad thing, is it? That's the part of him I most fell in love with._

Jack wrapped his icy hands around Crys' waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As always, it chilled her to the bone, but never failed to fill her with pleasure. It was strange to imagine that only a year ago, Crys had gotten married to a legendary figure, that she was now his _wife_.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way, _she secretly thought as Jack Frost released her lips long enough to allow her to sing once more. _So this is Christmas...and what have you done..._

...

"Buddy! Get back here! Oh, boy," Crys muttered while Carol's son jumped from the top of the white couch. Carol was out getting the Christmas tree and so Crys took up the task of babysitting for the third time that week. _What does she feed this kid? Sugar cookies? _

Truthfully, Crys would rather have spent time with Jack, but she knew he was past due making those snowflakes fall this year. How long had it been since she'd seen his unique, mesmerizing snowflakes?

"Santa, Santa," Buddy was spouting his first word, saying it nonstop since he first said it a week ago. With Carol's wide, sparkling eyes and Uncle Scott's smile, the kid was cute enough. It was his behavior that was the problem. _Listen to me. I sound like my mother, _Crys thought with a frown. _As if I'm one to talk about behavior. _

The door banged open and Crys nearly jumped out of her skin while coaxing Buddy down from the couch again. The kid landed on the carpet and went flying off toward Scott's desk. _Oh, no..._

Curtis strode in, an ordinary, stressed frown on his face whereas everything else about the Head Elf was in tip-top shape. Crys and Curtis had not been ones to get along easily when she first arrived, but now she didn't mind him as much. Even so, it was times like these she really did not want to deal with whatever he was about to propse.

"Which idea do you like better? The singing Santa or the rocket-powered scooter?" From behind his back, Curtis produced images of the toys, with a set of details plainly written out. _Why does he come to me for these things? Why not the other elves or...I don't know...the one in charge?_

"Mmmm...the rocket-powered scooter." Curtis huffed at this and glared openly at Crys. _What'd I say now? _A small cry broke through the room as Buddy swept all the papers off Scott's desk. Crys ran to catch them and organize them again, bringing Buddy over to the couch.

"Why is it that you always choose the idea I don't like?" Curtis smacked the paper with the image of the rocket-powered scooter and Crys tried to hide her grin. It was always amusing when Curtis got upset.

"Maybe because your ideas aren't as good. Seriously? A singing Santa?" Curtis opeend his mouth to protest and then his face changed into one of horror, his finger pointing to something behind me. "What's your problem now?"

As she turned, she shrieked. Buddy had gotten ahold of his little cup of chocolate milk and ripped the protective cover off, spilling the contents over the white couch. It immediately stained the satin and Crys uselessly dabbed at it with her shirt. _Carol so does not pay me enough for this babysitting job, _she mentally complained.

"Good job. Can't wait until you have your own kid. Should be fun," Curtis added, backing away towards the door. If looks could kill, then Crys' eyes would have shot darts at the Head Elf.

Still, his words held some hint of truth. It was something Crys had not stopped thinking about since she had gained knowledge of it: she was pregnant.

...

**Pretty short, but it's a start. I hope this story goes well and I might be adding in a few twists along the way. Some unexpected appearances, for example. You'll have to read on to find out more, though because I'm not giving out any goodies yet (by goodies I mean info). **

**Thank you all for reading and I wish you a very early Merry Christmas. (= **

**In case you were wondering, I only added in "Happy Christmas (War Is Over)" because it was playing on the radio while I was writing this...so it jumped into my story! Go figure. **


	2. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: The Santa Clause trilogy is not mine whatsoever. Though I do wish I owned Jack Frost, but that's only in my dreams. If even then. (= Crys, however, belongs to me. **

**A/N: Here's the second chapter for you all. I did this story mostly just because I wanted to write something for Christmas and this is what jumped out of my head. On another note, I would just like to explain that Crys is only a few months pregnant. Other than that, enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter Two: Seeing Red**

Crys could remember every blessed moment that had led to the child she was now carrying. It seemed like only yesterday that she had given all of herself to Jack Frost, when it had really been near three months. Even so, a light blush would touch her face whenever she replayed that night in her head.

On that wonderful night, Crys and Jack were spending their time on the balcony, their special place where they could get away for just a little while. Oh, that luxurious night...

"You know, I don't think we've had a moment alone since we've returned," Jack had hinted with a slow smile. Crys flipped a piece of red hair from her eyes and smirked at him. "We should take advantage of it. What do you say, Crys?" Jack leaned towards her, grinning. One of his icy hands brushed her face and a pleasurable shiver skated down her spine.

"How you suppose we do that?" Crys already had a good idea what he was implying and wondered if she was even ready or not. Jack's hand lingered near her jaw and Crys could sense the distance between them shrinking, as if a string were tied around her heart and pulling her towards him.

"I can think of a few good ways," he had replied before their lips met in a long kiss. Crys automatically responded and kissed back until there was no distance between them anymore. _Yes...yes, I am ready, _she decided as Jack sent a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His lips felt like the cool wind of a winter's day, but Crys liked it well enough.

Smiling, Crys entwined her arms around Jack's neck as he lifted her up and carried her off. The two of them landed on the bed and Crys laughed as her body bounced lightly on the mattress before settling. Every trace of his lips across her skin, every caress of his hands, every sigh of pleasure that escaped her mouth was like heaven as Crys succumbed to the feeling rising inside her.

In a fit of total ecstasy, Crys allowed Jack to explore her, to become one with her and take all she offered. It was the best feeling in the world and Crys was nearly left breathless by the idea of it. She supposed she should have realized it that night-that when everything is most perfect, the world comes crashing down around you.

...

In the bathroom, Crys rubbed a hand gently across her abdomen, knowing that just beneath that layer of skin, that _inside _her, was proof of that marvelous night. Running cool water over her face, Crys gazed at the girl she saw in the mirror.

Tired lines marked the space around her eyes and her hair was a hot mess. On the whole of her hand, she could mentally count all the things she had to do that day. _If only I could go back to simpler days...when everything wasn't so chaotic. _

It was another day for babysitting Buddy, followed by helping the elves in the kitchen for lunch, then checking in with Curtis to see if he had anything else-God forbid-that he needed to ask of her, and of course her folks were supposed to be dropping in soon...how much could one girl take? Then there was Rachelle who may or may not be arguing with Bernard, as they often did.

Dipping her head, Crys wished she could just take a break for a while. Wasn't there also a meeting today between the legendary figures? Oh, right...that was what the lunch was for. _Keep it together, Crys. You'll get your break soon..._Sometimes, it was just hectic living at the North Pole.

Sighing, Crys straightened and made to move out of the bathroom when a horrible, damp sensation surrounded her abdomen. A sharp pain struck her and her head pounded violently. The room spun wildly for a moment and somehow Crys ended up on the floor, the strength of her legs gone. Pressing a hand to the wet spot, Crys' fingers came away slick and red. _Oh...my...God..._

Red. Blood. It was never a good thing to see blood when pregnant, right? That meant...Panic flooded Crys as she struggled to breathe, the walls of the bathroom closing in on her. Surely, it couldn't mean what she thought it meant. _No, this can't happen...no, everything will be fine. Jack will make it better...right?_

Crys lowered her eyes, just to double check that the blood was still there on her hand. Then the tears stung her eyes and she began to cry out for help, praying someone would be able to take this moment away forever.

...

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get a chapter out there to you guys. This week was filled with finals...I hate finals; they take all my attention away, so I can't ever update! *glares at the half-finished project* **

**Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that some of you have read my other stories and enjoyed them! Hopefully, you'll like this one just as well. I'll make sure to update very soon, just hang in there! (= **


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer: The Santa Clause trilogy is not mine. Crys and Rachelle belong to me, but that is it (though I do wish I owned Jack Frost as well). **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I want to thank those that reviewed so far (you guys rock and I'm glad you like my stories so much!). This chapter might be a little sad…be forewarned. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Three: Gone**

He found her in the bathroom, curled into a ball, head against her knees. Sobs wracked her body while fresh tears spilled over her skin. Eyes clenched shut and skin as pale as snow, she looked like she was ready to pass out. Jack knelt down and stroked her hair; Crys simply laid her head against his chest and grasped his jacket.

"Crys…look at me," he urged her, gently placing his fingers beneath her chin and lifting her head. A shiver ran through her, but he wasn't sure if it was his touch or the matter of the situation that caused it. Slowly, Crys opened her eyes to meet his sapphire ones, but there was a frightening emptiness inside them.

"Jack." Crys' voice was hardly a whisper. One of her hands reached towards his face, trembling, but never made it there. Before it dropped, Jack caught her wrist and examined the red stains on her fingers. _Blood…_

Jack was puzzled for a moment—there wasn't a visible wound anywhere on Crys, her skin as smooth as ever. Where had the blood come from? Closing her eyes, Crys leaned her head back against the sink, the tears slowing in their fall. One remained on her cheek and Jack lightly brushed it away.

"Jack…baby," Crys said, a hand resting on her abdomen. At first, Jack thought she was referring to him and then the actual meaning struck like lightning. The hand on her abdomen, the blood…_The baby, _he realized with a deep chill that challenged the coldest winter he could only ever hope to create.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and suddenly Curtis was standing there, hand poised to knock, mouth wide open in shock as he surveyed Crys' weak body behind his glasses. Without removing his eyes from Crys, Jack addressed him.

"Quit gawking and go get some help," Jack coolly ordered while he checked Crys' pulse. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, but Jack was certain she had slipped off into unconsciousness. Curtis tilted his head, but remained a useless statue at the door. Did elves understand English at all?

"I…I, uh…was just…what ha…" Incoherent words tumbled from Curtis' mouth, his hand pointing and gesturing hopelessly to Crys. Jack's hands became fists and a rush of cold air was fighting to be released from his lungs; he was quickly losing his patience.

"Elf, go get help. Now," Jack added for emphasis. Crys hadn't opened her eyes at all since first speaking and the tears had halted altogether. Was she still bleeding? Behind him, Curtis' surprised expression shifted into annoyance.

"I have a name and it's not 'elf.' It's 'Curtis', remember? That would be like me calling you—"

"Look, either you run off and get help or I'll turn you into an elf Popsicle," Jack threatened. By now, he was at the end of his rope and he would do anything it took to help Crys, even if it meant defying Mother Nature. Curtis appeared nonplussed by Jack's threat, a smug grin centered on his face.

"Yeah, right. You're not allowed to freeze anyone anymore or you'll be stripped of your legendary powers." Curtis seemed pleased to remind Jack of this little fact. Standing up—he was at least three feet taller than Curtis—Jack decided it best to scare the elf off.

"Want to bet?" As Curtis watched, Jack's skin changed to a light blue as he prepared to unleash his power in all its glory. Curtis' eyes grew impossibly wide and suddenly the elf was racing out the door, shouting for help. Whether it was for Crys' benefit or for Jack's, he no longer cared. If Crys was deemed seriously injured due to the elf's hesitation, then they could have his powers, so long as it meant he could look into her eyes once more.

…

_Red…blue…black…_Crys' world swam in colors. Her head felt full and heavy, like it weighed a ton every time she tried to raise it from the pillow. _Dizziness…pain…sleep…_That was all Crys wanted was to sleep this sluggishness off. Why did she need to wake up when sleeping felt so good?

"Crys? Crys, honey?" A soft voice filled her ear, but Crys' mind was too fuzzy to place a name with it. Warm breath tickled her skin when the person spoke, so it couldn't have been _him_, right? Besides, this sounded more like a woman…her mother perhaps? No, her mother was always scolding her, not talking sweetly and gently.

"I'd say let her be. Once she wakes, we'll have to tell her," a deeper voice said. Crys' eyes felt like they had been closed tight with glue; they refused to open, no matter how much she willed them. What did those people need to tell her? _Tell me, _she wanted to beg, but her lips stayed firmly closed.

"Oh, the poor girl," the woman uttered followed by a choking sound…was she crying? A wet drop fell onto Crys' hand as though to prove her right. A cool hand swept across her palm—him. Even with her mind all gray and confused, she would recognize him anywhere. Why wouldn't she when he was so much a part of her?

"She's awake," came his silky voice, like hot chocolate on a winter's night. There was a hint of amusement there; she heard it even if no one else did. Of course, he would know what was going on with her, inside her mind. He knew everything about her.

"No, she's not. Why isn't she reacting, then?" There was that woman's voice again. She was very close, maybe off to Crys' left. This time, however, the voice was higher—the woman must have stood up. Crys registered that her abdomen was empty. What a strange thought. Why would such a notion be important?

That was when her memory crashed back into her skull, and it all came back to her. The blood…the baby…Jack…_Oh, God, please let it be good news, _Crys silently pleaded. _Please, let me keep my baby! Please..._

Lips parting, a low moan escaped Crys and she could sense, rather than hear, the silence that followed. Everyone was still, waiting for her awakening. The light was so bright; it was like she was being welcomed into Heaven. It was too much; she was forced to close her eyes again and retreat into the darkness. There was a rustle of clothing. Someone was near her.

"Come on, Crys. You can do it," the woman…Carol…encouraged her, having noticed her strenuous effort. _Try again…_Crys concentrated and her eyes fluttered open like Sleeping Beauty's after being kissed by her prince.

Color—red, gold, blue. It was a full minute before anything made sense. The first thing that came into focus was her hands, lying on either side of her body. There was red there…a little blood had remained on her fingernails. A curtain of golden waves cascaded down as Carol gazed at her, eyes sparkling and full of deep concern.

Uncle Scott was there, dressed in his red suit; he was the other one who had spoken earlier. Rachelle stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, a frown on her pink lips. It was odd that Rachelle hadn't yet put in her two cents, when she so easily did about everything else. Finally, Crys' eyes found Jack's and her heart swelled. It was like coming home, like the whole world was the way it should be, especially with that smile she loved.

The silence was awkward and heavy, until Rachelle sighed impatiently. Rachelle was one to always get to the point as soon as possible, to not delay even when it involved the most terrible subjects.

"Well? Are we going to stare at her or are we going to tell her?" Everyone turned to the girl, most of them annoyed. A horrible sensation caused Crys' insides to bunch up and it felt like someone had stuck a slab of ice down her throat, intending to pierce her heart with it.

"Tell…tell me what?" Crys' voice broke and sounded raspy. How long had she been unconscious? Carol's eyes switched to her once more, except this time tears were welling up inside them. Rachelle dropped her head into her hand, as though she could not believe Carol was turning on the waterworks. Jack gripped her hand, sending icy chills into her body.

Carol was the one who leaned down, her lips growing into a thin line until they were almost pale. A half-smile formed there, but it was a forced one that broke into pieces before it could ever truly live. Brushing a piece of gold hair off her forehead, Carol opened her mouth and thought critically about her next words.

"Sweetie…do you remember anything that happened before you blacked out?" Crys felt a small pressure inside her throat—it was her heart, thumping against her skin like it wanted to burst in one huge explosion. Why was it becoming hard to breathe? And why was everyone staring at her like she was going to vanish into thin air? _Paranoid…I'm just paranoid about what they're saying. It can't be true. Please, God, don't let it be true…_Even so, Crys could not deny that there was a hollow, empty space in her abdomen that hadn't been there before.

"Yes…of course I do. I started to bleed…" Crys' voice trailed off and her body began to shake. She couldn't continue her words because that might make the fear inside her come true. The red marks under her fingernails mocked her and she balled her hands to avoid looking at them. Warm tears blurred her vision, wanting to spill over her eyelids. She would _not_ cry, not until she knew for certain what they were implying. _Be strong, Crys. _

Carol's hand wrapped around hers and held on tightly for comfort. Crys wasn't sure if it was comfort that she needed to tell her the news, or if the comfort was solely meant for Crys. Rachelle had her back facing Crys now, but the girl's body was tense. Jack was gazing longingly down at Crys, but his eyes had a faraway, dreamy look that she had never seen before—usually he was extraordinarily lucid and focused. _Oh, just tell me, so I will finally know. I can't take the silence!_

"Crys, I'm sorry," Carol choked out, her tears freely overflowing now and her lips trembling as she spoke. Crys couldn't move her eyes from her face. Those wide blue eyes that were always so happy were now masked by sadness. "The baby…it's…" Carol glanced down at Crys' lower body for a second before giving a ragged sigh.

"The baby's gone," Crys put the pieces together for Carol, who was clearly unable to do so. It was a long, awful moment before Carol inevitably nodded and lowered her head. Crys was frozen and found it impossible to breathe. Every muscle had stalled, every nerve had collapsed into shock, every inch of her numbed beyond belief. _The baby's gone…the baby's gone…_

"Do you mind if I have some time alone?" Crys glared at her red fingernails, those bloody red fingernails, and wished everyone would simply disappear and leave her to her sorrow. The emptiness was never-ending—three months of hoping for a new life gone. Uncle Scott practically had to drag Carol out of the room, Rachelle offered her friend a shrug as if to say "what can you do?"

Jack stayed, his cold hand embracing hers, but even he could not make her feel better. "Jack…please," she begged him to understand. His eyes snapped to hers suddenly and those eyes were very grim. Removing his hand, he started for the door. Crys yearned to call out to him. There was one last thing she needed before being left alone to suffer.

"Wait…tell them…tell them I want my mother, please." Jack did not turn to glance at her, but she knew he heard her. A pang of regret hit her heart; just as he knew her, she also knew him. For the first time in misery, Crys wanted her mother instead of wanting him by her side.

Once she was left alone, Crys could only listen to the sound of her unsteady breathing and those words spinning around her head. _The baby's gone…the baby's gone…red…so much red…_

A hesitant knock came from the doorway and her mother was standing there, eyes red and weary from crying. Crys must have been out for a day or so if her mother had raced up to the North Pole. There were no words to be said, no words necessary in order to convey to her mother what she was starting to feel: hurt, sadness, longing. The dam inside Crys was weakening and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to prevent it anymore.

"Mom," Crys whispered and it was the magic word to break the dam. In an instant, her mother was next to her, rocking her back and forth as the tears finally won over, rushing out like a waterfall. Her mother's tears soaked into her red hair, but she no longer cared.

Just then, Crys was satisfied enough to let it out, to lean on someone other than herself. For a long time, Crys basked in the safety of her mother's embrace until the tears stopped falling long enough for her to slip into an uncomfortable sleep, a sleep without dreams to haunt her mind.

….

**Okay, so that was pretty sad. Lifetime movie worthy, I think. /= Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end, I promise. Once again, I want to thank those of you who are reading this story and my other stories as well. Reviews are always lovely; I love hearing what you guys think of the story so far. **

**Until next time, readers (and hopefully it won't be quite as sad). **


	4. A Simple Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything in relation to it. Crys belongs to me. **

**A/N: So, the last chapter was pretty sad, but this one won't be like that, promise!Thank you for all the support, guys. Enjoy (preferrably with some hot cocoa...mmmm)! **

**Chapter Four: A Simple Wish**

When Crys awoke, she noticed that she felt reasonably better-until she recalled the events of the previous day. It was nearly nightfall and the only other person in her room was Jack, who was currently eyeing her with obvious content.

"Rise and shine," he greeted her, leaning forward so that their bodies were nearly touching. Crys smiled when she saw him and ignored the sadness that threatened to swallow her. How could he be so gleeful? Or was this his way of covering it up? "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," she automatically answered, laying her head back against the soft pillow. What she wouldn't give to simply stay in bed forever, or at least until she got over this horrible tragedy. _What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? _Where is everyone?"

"Busy. It's just you...and me." Jack pressed his lips against her forehead. Crys was bothered by that statement, though she knew she shouldn't be. The last time Jack and her had time alone together..._Oh, the baby..._

A sharp knock came from the door and Crys glanced up to see Mother Nature, appearing as earthly and majestic as ever. Beside her, Jack tensed up slightly but managed to keep his smile in place. Gracefully, Mother Nature swept across the room and stopped beside Crys' bedside.

"Hello, Crys. I'm glad to see you awake," she said, her words lilting and perfect. With a suspicious smirk, she asked Jack to leave them for a moment. Once more he gazed down at Crys-even winked at her-and proceeded to step outside.

"Do you mind if we talk on the balcony? I've been in bed for a day and a half, I think," Crys suggested, carefully rising from the bed. Her muscles were sluggish, but she did her best to shake off the weak feeling. Mother Nature nodded and led Crys to the balcony that overlooked the North Pole. It was a wondrous sight with the stars glowing brightly overhead.

"I'm sorry to hear of the...accident," Mother Nature offered her condolences, obviously unsure of how to address it with ease. Crys' eyes stung with water, but she forced the tears back. It certainly hurt a great deal, but she needed to begin to cope with it.

"Thank you." It was all she could say. The two of them studied the luminous stars with wonder. Mother Nature had a simple smile on her lips, as though it calmed her to see the beauty of the stars above. All at once, her demeanor became serious.

"It seems as though your husband is up to his old ways again," Mother Nature hinted, much to Crys' surprise. Sure, Jack sometimes did crazy things but none of it meant anything bad anymore. What could he have done to catch Mother Nature's attention?

"What do you mean? Did he steal some elf's hot chocolate again?" The thought of it made Crys laugh a little-Jack was forever doing something like that. Mother Nature's lips transformed into a strained line and Crys knew it wasn't good. _Oh, no...more bad news? Isn't one bout of bad news enough? _

"No, nothing like that. Before the meeting, Curtis told me that Jack Frost threatened to freeze him." The words sent a foreboding twist through her stomach. Surely, this couldn't be the full truth. "Crys, you understand what would happen if he did attempt to freeze someone again? If he abused his power?"

"Of course I do, but he...he couldn't have been serious. He's changed now," she protested while Mother Nature held up a hand to stop her. The woman's face became increasingly soft and kind, her lovely eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"You'll be satisfied to know I did not order him stripped of his powers. There were no signs that he would have used his power, only what Curtis claimed. Since Curtis is not frozen or harmed, I will not hold it against him. If this happens next time...you know what I'll have to do." Mother Nature's tone held a warning, strict and firm. Crys nodded as she watched a star shoot across the sky. _Jack needs to be careful...if he lets his power get out of hand..._

Silence surrounded them and Crys wished Mother Nature would break that silence-preferrably with good news. Inevitably, Crys' thoughts shifted back to that unnameable situation...

"You know, I have always loved staring up at the stars. Each one is unique and beautiful, don't you agree?" Crys heard the marvelous truth in those words and felt herself nodding in agreement. "I believe the Christmas Star is supposed to show up tonight." Crys' interest peaked and she turned to Mother Nature in surprise.

"The Christmas Star?" Crys figured she had heard of it before, but had never considered it terribly important. The stars were wonderful to gaze at, but what good could they really do? Mother Nature's eyes widened in disbelief and then she smiled.

"You've heard of it, I'm sure. The Christmas Star can be a blessing at times. If rumor is true, then the Christmas Star can grant you your deepest wishes. Ah, there it is now," Mother Nature pointed into the sky. A large star gleamed brighter than any other star out there, its shine seeming to pour around Crys herself.

"All of your deepest desires?" It sounded too good to be true. Could a simple wish really help her? Mother Nature lightly touched her hand and stared Crys straight in the eye.

"A word of caution, Crys. Be careful what you wish for. It might just come true, truer than you expect," Mother Nature advised before bidding her well and showing herself out of the room. Crys remained on the balcony and could not take her eyes from the Christmas Star. _Your deepest wishes...a simple wish..._

"Oh, what the heck," Crys muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to think of her deepest desire. So tired, her brain was similar to mashed potatoes. All she needed was...an escape. A break from this chaos. "That's all I wish for. I wish for an escape from everything."

Crys waited and...nothing happened. The star continued to shine down, but Crys realized nothing had changed. Had she expected it to? _That was a joke...like a simple wish can fix things._

"Well, that certainly helped a lot. Not," Crys mumbled sarcastically. The atmosphere of the room shifted all of a sudden and Crys knew she wasn't alone. Jack, perhaps? No, this wasn't the kind of feeling she got whenever he was near...this was foreign and forced her guard up.

"I'm sure I can help you..."

...

**Well, it might be a little short, but that's where I will end it. Looks like Crys just might make her wish...and what will happen when she does? You'll have to read on and find out! (= **


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause or anything related to it. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: The Santa Clause 3 was on last night and I watched it! It really made me want to write, but I decided to wait until the morning to write. Right now, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far-you guys are awesome! **

**By the way, this chapter should be interesting. (= **

**Chapter Five: Escape**

"I'm sure I can help you..." A rich, sugary voice came from behind Crys, startling her. Spinning, Crys saw a young woman standing there, a sweet smile on her pink lips. Dark hair spiraled down in waves past her bare shoulders, and her red eyes-as shocking as they were in color-enticed Crys. The woman was wearing a gorgeous white dress that barely rustled as she approached Crys.

"Who the hell are you? My fairy godmother?" Crys exclaimed rudely, but the woman did not seem to mind her choice of words. Flicking back a long braid of hair, the woman smiled wider than ever.

"Of course not, silly. I only wish to help and you, Crys, have wished for help, no?" Her voice was awfully cheery; Crys thought she sounded a bit like Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz_. Dubious, Crys sent the woman a suspicious glare.

"No, I wished for an escape. And how do you know my name?" Crys' guard shot up-she didn't know who this woman was, much less trust her. Crys watched as the woman settled on the edge of the bed, smoothing her white dress out as she did.

"I know a great deal about you, Crys. I'm here to grant you your wish," the woman stated, examining her red nails. The only thing bright about the stranger was her glimmering dress and smile.

"Yeah? Well, you still haven't told me your name," Crys reminded her sharply, leaning against the wall. How did she even get inside the bedroom without Crys hearing it? Could this woman really grant a wish for her? _My lost child, for instance? _

"Carmella is my proper name...but you may refer to me as Carma," the woman introduced herself. There was silence; apparently "Carma" was waiting for some kind of response, recognition perhaps. The only thing Crys gave her was a shallow nod.

A change underwent Carma then. For a brief moment, Carma's smile vanished into a grimace and her red eyes burned with anger. Like a snap of her red-polished fingers, the upset was gone and the smile was in place as if it had never left.

"And how exactly are _you_ going to help _me?_" Crys was getting a bad feeling about this stranger. Still, maybe an escape wasn't such a bad idea...

"Easy. It'll be a little deal, that's all," Carma said, standing to her full height. Crys had never moved and did not intend to just yet. At the mention of a deal, Crys' curiosity peaked.

"What kind of deal?" Carma's face softened as she gazed intently at Crys. Out of seemingly thin air, Carma produced a contract, thrusting it towards Crys. The writing was penned in gold in a fine hand, hardly readable.

"Let's say...I grant you an escape from all this," Carma suggested, gesturing around freely. "In return, you give me something of yours. Nothing big...just _something_."

Crys held tightly onto the contract until it began to wrinkle at the edges. What was the 'something' she'd have to give up? Carma said it was nothing serious...but could she be trusted?

"It's completely temporary, I promise. Three days, in fact. It's just a little escape for you. Do we have a deal?" Crys glanced back up at Carma and noticed that the woman was holding out a golden pen. There was that bad feeling in Crys' stomach again...but this was just a temporary escape, right? Maybe it would help her cope a bit better.

"Deal," Crys agreed, grabbing the pen and signing her name on the dotted line. Carma smiled, showing her white teeth, and snatched the contract out of Crys' hand as soon as she was finished.

"Wonderful. Enjoy your escape." With that, Carma blew a handful of red dust towards Crys. Almost instantly, Crys' head felt heavy and her legs were buckling with weakness. Unconsciousness overtook her before she even collapsed to the floor, Carma's melodic laugh ringing in her ears.

...

_Oh...what happened? Where...where am I?_

Crys' eyes fluttered open, only to find a cracked white ceiling directly above her. The memory of Carma and the deal seeped in. Did Carma actually grant her wish?

Sitting up, Crys recognized her old bedroom. There was the small desk in the corner, littered with little trinkets of childhood. There was the narrow closet, stuffed with clothes, the doors plastered with posters of celebrities she once admired. There was her beloved guitar, which she hadn't played for quite some time.

_Why am I here? Some escape this is, _Crys thought as she threw off the covers and got to her feet. It was chilly this morning; frost glistened on the windows and her bare feet yearned for something warm.

Yawning, Crys stumbled down the stairs and followed the delicious aroma of chocolate chip cookies to the kitchen. Her mother was baking like a crazy person, a bright smile on her face. When was the last time her mother had showed this much happiness and enthusiasm?

"Ummm...hi." Crys spoke, drawing her mother's attention. Instead of irritation or sadness, there was more excitement. What was going on?

"Oh, good, sweetie. You're up. It's almost twelve," her mother noted, checking the clock on the stove. Crys became confused-her mother hadn't called her "sweetie" since she had started acting rebellious. And had she really slept in that late?

"I guess I was tired, especially with everything that's happened." Crys instinctively put a hand to her abdomen, only to recall that there was no longer anything there worth feeling for. Her mother absently nodded while removing another tray of steaming hot cookies from the oven.

"Mmhmm...but I'm sure you had fun at the dance, anyway," Crys' mother replied, halting Crys' tracks on the way to the fridge. Now she was really puzzled. Dance? _I don't dance..._

"What dance?" Her mother turned to her, frowning in bewilderment, the cookies forgotten.

"The prom. It couldn't have been that bad. I mean, you did make Prom Queen, after all." Crys was gulping down some milk and proceeded to spew it out, all over the kitchen counter. _Did I just hear those words correctly? _

"Prom Queen? You must be joking. I was never Prom Queen. It was always Rachelle, remember?" This had to be a joke, unless it was another staple to her escape. It was then that Crys noticed the sparkling crown on the kitchen table. It was real? _She_ had been Prom Queen? _Go figure, _she thought as she gently picked the crown up and ran her fingers along the edges.

"Crys, honey, would you mind taking this plate of cookies across the street?" Her mother scooped the fresh cookies onto a Christmas plate, occasionally hissing as she burned the tips of her fingers. "Careful. They're a little hot." _Well, yeah. They just came from the oven,_ Crys wanted to say, but choked the words back.

Accepting the plate, Crys slipped on some shoes and made the short trek to Rachelle's house, opposite hers. White snow blanketed the entire world and it looked like more would be coming soon as Crys' breath formed a cloud in the air. _Oh, I can't wait to see Jack's snowflakes. Where is he, I wonder? _

_Odd..._Crys thought as she rang the doorbell. _Mom hasn't baked cookies for them since David died._

Crys was staring off into space, studying her deep footprints in the fluffy snow, when the door opened. Snapping back into reality, she began to explain her unexpected presence.

"Mom baked some cookies for-" Crys' words stopped in mid-sentence when she met the eyes of the person in front of her. Those green eyes that were always so lively...no, it couldn't be. It was too good to be true...but it was. The cookie tray clattered to the ground and cookies flew everywhere as Crys registered what she was seeing.

Standing inches away, living and breathing, was David.

...

**Cliffhanger! Don't you hate those? Mwahahaha! You'll have to wait and see what happens next. **

**Again, the reveiwers are amazing and deserve ten plates of nice, hot, chocolatey cookies! **

**Until next time, readers! (= By the way, can you believe it's almost Christmas already?**


	6. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. The only characters I own are David and Crys. **

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story already! A shout out to all my reviewers: deathpenity17, IAmYourPhobia, anonymous, Gi, tortue0711, Genne, and xxxVampy-chanxxx. I love you guys! (= **

**Chapter Six: Forgotten**

"Crys, you look like you've seen a ghost," David said, wearing a bright, sincere grin that had always been saved for her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move a muscle to help David pick up the tossed cookies.

"David...you're...you're dead," Crys muttered, trying to make sense of it. David eyed her with confusion. Why was he alive? Was this Carma's doing?

"Uhh...no, I'm not. At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not," David replied, glancing down at his body as if to make sure he wasn't floating like a ghost. Crys was shaken by it.

His voice was the same as she remembered. That soft hair was as sandy blond as ever. There was no sign of anything wrong with him, nothing to alert her to the battle David had lost against cancer. _Thank you, Carma,_ Crys sent up a pleasant note as she finally knelt to help David.

The two of them were silent as they gathered the cookies, but it was a nice kind of silence. Crys couldn't stop staring at him in wonder. David smiled down at her and, as they both reached out for the last cookie, their fingers briefly touched. A warm thrill jolted through Crys' body. _I've missed him so much..._

"Hey, how about an early Christmas present?" Crys felt heat rise to her face as she imagined him kissing her. What would it be like to kiss David now, when he was supposed to be dead? _Wait, what am I doing? I belong to Jack,_ Crys reminded herself, but still felt a small pang of disappointment.

"Why not?" She found herself saying to him. David's eyes sparkled with delight as he stood and held the door open for her.

"Right this way, my lady," David lightly teased her, guiding her up the stairs afte depositing the cookies in the kitchen. "Rach can have those if she wants."

"Where is she?" Crys did not even think about how the escape would have affected everyone else. Was Rachelle here, too? Or was she still at the North Pole with Bernard? As David led her past Rachelle's bedroom, he jerked his head towards it.

"She's in her cave, like always," he replied, shrugging. Before he could stop her, Crys threw open the door to find Rachelle, spread out on her crimson silk queen-sized bed, watching a chick flick that Crys had never seen. At the sound of the intrusion, Rachelle's blue eyes centered on Crys and she glared.

"Rachelle," Crys acknowledged her with amazement. Rachelle simply looked irritated, tossing her blond hair off her shoulder and rolling her eyes in a way only Rachelle could.

"David, do you think you could get your girlfriend out of my room?" Behind her, Crys sensed David placing a hand carefully on Crys' arm and nearly dragging her away. The sound of Rachelle's door slamming echoed through the house and drummed in Crys' ears. Rachelle wasn't her friend anymore, was she? Why was that? _This is the way it was supposed to have been, _Crys thought with a slight chill.

Once inside David's room, all worries of Rachelle were forgotten. When was the last time she'd been in this room? It was just the way it had been left, except it contained the sensation that David was alive.

A couple of shirts were piled in the corner, a plate of snacks was sitting on a desk along with old homework, the covers of the bed were turned down. Crys wanted nothing more than to stretch out on that bed and stay there forever, knowing that David was not lying in a casket six feet under the ground.

"Merry Christmas, C," David exclaimed, handing an oddly shaped present to her. It didn't escape her notice that he had used his special name for her; no one else called her "C" except David. It had been a long time since she had heard it-it was beautiful music to Crys' ears.

"It's not Christmas yet, remember?" David laughed and insisted she open it. Excited, Crys ripped the paper apart and-

"Oh...my...a new _guitar_?" Her eyes grew wide as she delicately caressed the guitar. It was one of the guitars Crys had longed for, the one David had promised he'd give her before the cancer had become apparent. Here it was, in her hands, with David only a foot away.

"Turn it over. There's a surprise," he hinted, practically rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Flipping the guitar, Crys spotted a heart with their carved initials inside. Staring at those initials, a chord in her heart had struck hard.

David must have registered her hesitation for his smile slipped a little and he nervously buried his hands in his pockets. "Is it too much?"

"No...no, it's wonderful. It's probably the best Christmas present I'll get this year," she hurriedly said, cheering him up. Crys could not bear David's sadness, not yet.

Instantly, she drew in close to David to give him a hug. The amazing scent of him surrounded Crys, making her heart ache a bit more. _Carma said this escape was temporary...but I'm not ready to say goodbye to him a second time, _Crys realized with great despair. What was she going to do when the three days were up?

"By the way, the dance last night was...perfect," Crys told him, assuming it had been David that accompanied her. David grinned and went to grab a photo off the shelf.

"Here you are, my Prom Queen. The pictures came out really good." David offered it to her. Crys studied it and nearly gasped. It was one of those photo strips that featured Crys and David in three various shots.

Crys was dressed in a beautiful emerald gown, strapless and flowing. Next to her was David, looking like a real gentleman in his tuxedo. For a split second, Crys actually figured he appeared similar to Leonardo DiCaprio in _Titanic_, which brought water to her eyes.

In one of the photos, Crys and David were smiling like two people who were truly happy. In another, they were sticking their tongues out and trying hard not to burst out laughing. The last one really caught Crys' attention-Crys was grinning at the camera while David kissed her on the cheek. _Look at us...look how happy we are..._

"C...you're crying." Crys glanced up in surprise and then brushed a hand across her face. David was right. On her finger rested a tear that she wasn't aware had fallen.

"David, do you mind if I keep this last picture?" David gazed at it and shrugged. Opening the frame, he retrieved the photo strip and neatly tore off the bottom picture for Crys. _I hope I still have it after this escape is over,_ Crys prayed as she tucked it away into her pocket.

"Now, how about a song, C? Test out your new guitar?" Crys settled on David's bed and began to strum the guitar. After a minute, David joined her and she played "Stairway to Heaven." At David's prompting, she started to sing softly along with the melody, completely lost in the moment of having David close to her once more.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold...and she's buying the stairway to heaven..._

...

That evening, after having spent many wonderful hours with her best friend, Crys returned to her house. Her mother had left a note saying that she had gone out grocery shopping and would be back soon. _Fine by me, _Crys thought as she took the stairs two at a time, whistling a joyful Christmas tune as she went.

_God, I feel so happy. Why didn't I take a break sooner?_ Crys prepared a bath and checked herself in the mirror while she waited for the tub to fill.

Crys knew that this escape was temporary and she knew she'd have to return to Jack at some point. Even so, she couldn't deny she had missed David dearly and was currently enjoying the idea of being around him even for a short time.

_It's only three days, _she remembered. Suddenly, three days seemed hopelessly short...Why hadn't she opted for a week instead? _Still, I have to return sometime, especially for Jack. Of course, I'll miss him, too. _

It was then that Crys experienced that bad feeling in her stomach again. Pausing, she pictured Jack Frost and gasped. Something was wrong.

Shutting her eyes tight, Crys drowned out everything and desperately focused on Jack in her mind. _This can't be right...something is seriously wrong,_ Crys realized with growing anxiety.

The exact color of his eyes, the way his voice sounded whenever he whispered in her ear, the feel of his icy lips on hers..._I can't remember! Why can't I remember?_

Everything was fading away and becoming blurred as one thought circled mockingly around her head. Crys was starting to forget Jack Frost.

...


	7. Firework

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. Any characters, events, and places belong to someone other than me. The only people I own are Crys, Rachelle, and David. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I technically finished this chapter after midnight, so I am liable to say that in all its glory. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and has a good Christmas! **

**By the way, Jack will come into the story again soon, don't worry. I was watching this movie again...and honestly, how does Lucy NOT know who Jack Frost is? /= Anywho, enjoy, everyone! **

**Chapter Seven: Firework**

That night, Rachelle and some of her friends were lighting off fireworks in the park, stolen from some small shop in town. Crys had spent the majority of the evening reminiscing about her time with Jack, only to notice that many details were missing from her memory. Was this a side effect of the escape? Or was something far worse happening here?

At seven, David showed up at her house with two extra-large hot chocolates in styro-foam cups, courtesy of Dunkin' Donuts. The steam was still rising from the small holes in the covers, beckoning Crys for a taste.

"One for you...and one for me." David handed her the scalding cup of cocoa before stamping the snow from his clothes and shoes. Crys giggled; David looked like a human snowman, ice covering every inch and his face red and raw from the cold.

Sipping the rich, chocolatey cocoa reminded her again of Jack. _Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about it. I should be focused on spending as much time as I can with David._

"C, is something bothering you?" David's eyes were filled with concern. He was always so good at comforting her, especially during the awkward age of thirteen. What if he had been there at the time of her miscarriage, cheering her up? _If he had been there, I would never have met Jack in the first place, _she remembered. _Why can't I have both? Everything that has made me happy has been because of him..._

"I'm fine. We're going to be late for the fireworks." Throwing on a soft white sweater, Crys said goodbye to her mother and the two of them hurried into the wintry air.

The park wasn't far from their homes and so Crys and David enjoyed the short walk together. Thousands of stars sprinkled the midnight blue sky and the snow crunched under their feet. David's hand was holding hers and keeping her fingers from freezing.

"It's such a beautiful night," Crys sighed before she and David burst out laughing. Were they really resorting to talking about the weather?

"It'd be really magical if it only started snowing," he replied, glancing hopefully up at the sky. _Yes, it would, _she thought as she pictured Jack's snowflakes.

How had he created such unique snowflakes, again? When was the first time he had showered her with his snowflakes? It was frustrating-no matter how hard she pondered over it, Crys simply could not bring the memory forward.

Crowds of teenagers had already gathered in the center of the park, some with suspicious red cups in their hands. Murmurs filled the air and someone blasted Christmas music from a nearby car. Crys scanned the groups for Rachelle, but failed to spot her. Wait, was that her blond hair up ahead?

"I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Rachelle," Crys informed David, who appeared to question her with a puzzled frown. Crys was starting to build a theory in her mind and she hoped she was wrong.

Rachelle was laughing loudly with a couple of guys Crys recognized from her high school, ones who later ended up in jail for robbing a bank. The girl practically had them wrapped around her finger as she curled a strand of her light blond hair and occasionally caressed their faces. When Crys approached, her shining blue eyes became guarded.

"Hey, Rachelle," Crys called out to her. The guys gave her a once over, goofy grins plastered on their faces. Rachelle's lips grew into a thin line as she seemed to contemplate the best way to get rid of Crys. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Whatever," she muttered. Smiling at the two guys, she explained she'd meet them in a moment. The guys shuffled away, glancing over their shoulders as they did so. "Alright, what do you want? Make it quick-I don't want to keep those guys waiting too long." _Of course you don't, _Crys thought.

"Rachelle, have you seen Bernard lately?" Rachelle's face twisted in confusion and that bad feeling erupted inside Crys. _Please say yes, please say yes..._

"Who?" _That's what I was afraid of, _Crys thought as she realized Rachelle had no idea about who she referring to. Rachelle gave Crys a strange look before wandering off to the two guys who had accompanied her before.

"Is everything alright, C?" David was beside her again, his face lined with concern. Crys wasn't so sure she was enjoying the idea of this escape anymore, not when it was affecting so much of the world she knew. Still, she forced a smile for David's sake as the first firework burst into the sky.

"I am now," she replied, leaning against a tree with David as the fireworks thundered in the air above her. Sprinklings of red and green exploded before raining down and fizzling out.

"So, why were you so sure that I was dead?" It was an abrupt question, shot forth as Crys was watching the magic of the fireworks unfold. Crys vaguely recalled mumbling that David was dead that morning, but only because she had been shocked. It was like old wounds had been ripped open shortly after having been stitched up.

"I...I had a dream that you had died," she explained, unwilling to release the whole story. What would he say if she told him he had died of cancer? That he was supposed to be buried at that moment, gone from the world?

"I'm not going anywhere, C. I promise." David grasped her hand in his and smiled reassuringly. His green eyes were illuminated by the glow of the fireworks, making them a shade of emerald.

_If only that could be true, _Crys thought as she gazed at him solemnly. How could she ever say goodbye twice? Or was it for the best that she simply let go while she was ahead?

"It is true," David replied to Crys' astonishment. Had she really spoken aloud without realizing it? "I'm not leaving you."

As another round of fireworks flashed, David leaned towards her and brushed a hand across her face. Crys knew what he was going to do an instant before it happened. David's lips gently met hers and it was a short sweet kiss. Crys closed her eyes to savor it, but the only thing she could imagine was Jack kissing her instead of David.

_This would never work between us, _Crys understood then and with a bit of sadness. _This will never work because I'm longing for someone else. I'm longing for Jack._

A disruption towards the front of the group caused Crys to pull away. Rachelle was jumping up and heading in one direction, the crowd dispersing quickly. One word circulated throughout the air: cops. With growing discomfort, Crys realized that the police were on their way.

...

**I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but decided to stop it here. I already have plans for the next one, though, so it shouldn't be that long of a wait. **

**I think it's safe to say this will be the last update before Christmas. In that case, I shall now take the time to say happy holidays, everyone! (= **


	8. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything in relation to it. Its characters, events, places, etc. do not belong to me. I only own my OCs. I could say that I own Jack Frost, but that would be lying. **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Hope you guys had a good holiday. It's time for another chapter, so enjoy! This one might be long, but I know you guys won't complain that much, right? (=**

**Chapter Eight: Goodbyes**

There was a heavy silence as every person mulled over the idea that the police were coming. Sirens cut through the air, competing with the last few fireworks exploding against the black night sky. Then, all at once, the illusion of ignorance was shattered and everyone was scattering in various directions, desperately hoping not to get caught.

"Oh, man. They've already got the south end covered," a lean teenage boy observed as flashing red and blue lights appeared through the mix of trees. _The south end…that's the easiest way home, _Crys realized with a sinking feeling. Beside her, David grew tense, understanding the same fact as his green eyes wandered to the south end of the park.

"C, we need to find another way out. If my mom figures out I was here with Rach…" Crys knew what David was implying. David, the good son, falling into Rachelle's footsteps, even if it was not what he had intended. Disappointment—that was what would await David if they were caught. To his mom, David would be expected to know better than that. _But not me,_ Crys thought mischievously as an idea jumped into her head.

"Follow me," Crys demanded, tugging on David's sleeve. At first he seemed reluctant to obey, but his faith in her won out. Through the wild crowds they trekked until the two of them were openly dashing across the northern side of the park, towards the town ahead.

It had been a while since Crys had relied on her escape route, but she knew it like the back of her hand—it was something she was not likely to forget. The building she wanted was near the north entrance to the park; it was an old clothing shop that had long gone out of business, its faded sign in the window forever boasting that the shop was closed. Police cars skidded across the street and policemen were surrounding the entrances, attempting to catch ahold of as many teenagers as possible.

"Crys, we won't make it out of here," David whispered urgently, gripping her wrist. A handful of kids were rushing through the exit, a few of them dragged back by the collars of their shirts. A couple of girls directly in front of Crys halted, as though deciding to turn back.

A policeman was approaching from Crys' left, his arms outstretched as if to trap a stray animal. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Crys tossed her into the policeman, forcing him to concentrate on her instead. The girl glared at Crys as the policeman escorted her away, but there was no time to feel regret—Crys and David were passing through the entrance and disappearing into a darkened alley behind the clothes shop.

"Up here." Crys motioned to a gray ladder that was attached to the building, leading to the roof. Already, she was ascending it and hoisting herself up onto the building. David gazed at the ladder and shook his head as if it were ridiculous.

"C, you can't be serious," he choked out, raking a hand through his sandy hair. Crys poked her head over the edge of the building and huffed down at him.

"Don't you trust me?" Crys leveled with David using a serious, no-nonsense look. David glanced back at the park, where three more policemen were chasing down the teenagers that were running amok. Sighing, he wrapped a hand around the first rung of the ladder and started to climb.

"Of course I do, C, but this is just insane," he replied without slowing his pace. As soon as he was on the roof, Crys led him to the edge where she leaped across to the neighboring roof. David's eyes widened and Crys was sure they would pop out of his head. How amused would Jack have been to jump across rooftops with her?

"Come on, just jump. We can use these buildings to get across town." Crys was already jumping across the gap between two more buildings, hoping David would follow her lead. Taking a deep breath, David lunged into open air and landed unsteadily on the next roof. "See? It's not brain surgery or anything. It's kind of fun."

"You call jumping on rooftops 'fun'?" There was skepticism in his voice and David kept studying her strangely, as if they had never met before and was just realizing how prone to risks she was. _If you only knew…_

One by one, David and Crys leaped over the rooftops until they had reached a small store practically alongside their street. Without much thinking, Crys located the ladder and the two eased their way to the ground. David seemed relieved to be standing on solid ground once more and Crys had to laugh at his astounded expression.

"Wow, Crys. Jumping over rooftops…that's so unlike you," David said, scrutinizing her as though she were about to disappear. Something occurred to Crys and it was something that she did not want to admit. Despite the excitement of having David back, if only for three days, Crys understood that it did not matter.

The person that David had known and the person standing in front of him were two completely different people. The girl who had loved Christmas cookies, playing guitar all day, and lounging about under a shady tree in the summer did not exist anymore. David was a part of her past, would always be a part of her past while Jack Frost was her future. _I need him…I loved David, but there is no hope for him anymore. David's gone…he'll be gone after these three days have ended. _

"Let's get home," Crys suggested, guiding the way down the snowy sidewalk and struggling to determine the best way to say goodbye to David a second time.

…..

It only took a few minutes for the two to arrive in front of David's house, but the journey seemed like it had stretched on endlessly. Crys was lost in her thoughts about Jack and the mess she might have gotten herself into while David continued to appear perplexed by Crys' wild side. _As well he should be, _she thought. The Crys he had befriended would never have jumped across rooftops during the night or cause the town center's tree to fall down or plenty of other actions she'd rather leave unnamed.

The sirens had long since faded and there were no signs of police cars on their street, which was a very good thing. Crys had no clue what became of Rachelle. Some more of her memories were washing away; Crys could not recall exact details about her wedding or her first encounter with Jack Frost. What the hell was going on here? What had Carma done to her?

"Hopefully my mom hasn't heard anything about the park yet. She still thinks we went to the movies," David stated sheepishly. Crys understood that it must have been difficult for David to lie to his mom—he seldom did so unless it was of utmost importance, such as making an attempt to please her. Her heart ached a little as she pictured all the ways he could make her happy…but it was false to think something could last now, when David was technically dead. _It has to be done…It's going to happen anyway in three days' time,_ she reminded herself.

"David…I might be going on a vacation soon and I might not be coming back for a while." Crys blurted it out to prevent herself from changing her mind. David's face became surprised and then disappointed. Crys avoided his green eyes—if she gazed deep into those eyes now, she might never have the courage to do this.

"A vacation? Where will you be going?" David did not sound suspicious, only curious. Crys didn't blame him for his curiosity, especially since this decision was sudden. It was so sudden that even Crys herself did not know whether it was the right choice or not, or what might come as a result of it. The cold swept over her, but she barely felt it as she pursed her lips tightly.

"I'm visiting my uncle up north. He works in a toy factory—" Crys' words trailed off as she considered the reason for explaining these details. David would trust her, no matter what story she spun. _My uncle is Santa Claus, I'm heading to the North Pole, and I'm married to Jack Frost. _What would David say if she told him this? _That's some sense of humor you've got there, C…_

"No big deal. We can always hang out after you get back," David suggested, shrugging. A couple of snowflakes fell onto her cheeks and they felt like tears as they melted, like the night itself was crying for her. Or perhaps it was Jack Frost sending her a message. _I do not belong in this world anymore. I belong with him,_ Crys realized, burying her frozen hands deep into her jeans pockets.

"David, I don't know when I'll be back. It might not be for a long time." Crys' voice broke as she tried to keep her tone steady. If she had time before the three days were over, then she would return to see him once more. If not…then this night would mean goodbye for good.

David's mouth opened to respond, but the front door of his house swung open to reveal David's mom, dressed in a fuzzy bathrobe and matching slippers, her dark hair in a messy pile on her head. Crys figured she had been waiting up for them to get home, but how long was she aware of their presence? Wrapping the bathrobe firmly around her, she made to lead David inside.

"David, come in. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long," she told him before sneezing as if to prove her point. David eyed her and then Crys, torn between obeying his mom and spending one more moment with her.

"In a minute. I just want to say bye to Crys," he explained. David's mom gave him a stern look and declared that he had five minutes. With one more wary look at Crys, she turned on her heel and hurried into the warm house, gently closing the door behind her. "She's always worrying about me."

"She's your mom. That's her job, you know," Crys replied, thinking that her own mother deserved appreciation for everything Crys had put her through after David's death. Being reckless had been her way of coping with the loss of David and Jack had managed to heal her.

"I'll be here for you. I'll be waiting for the day you come back," David vowed as though he were her knight in shining armor. Crys did not know what to say to that statement—after this escape, David would not be here. _Oh, why do I have to go through this twice? If I had known this would happen, I would never have made that deal…_

Instead of responding, Crys preferred to give David a long hug, similar to the one she gave him that same day. That one had been the cause of happiness, this one the cause of longing and sadness. Crys wished the hug never had to end, especially when David hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, C," David whispered in her ear and Crys clenched the back of his shirt for all the torment those few words were doing to her. Her throat burned with the effort of blocking out unnecessary choking and sobs and her body was slightly trembling.

"I miss you." David pulled back to study her in puzzlement, probably wondering if he had heard her correctly. Crys gave him the best smile she could and crossed the street to her own house before he could say anything else.

…

It was eleven o'clock and Crys was standing in her backyard, freezing to death as she stared up at the inky night sky. Falling snow piled around her feet and dusted her clothes, but she made no move to shake it off. Charlie's magic snow globe was in her hands and she was desperately shaking it, wondering if it still worked. _Please come. Please…_

Tonight was the night her mother had chosen to rediscover the phone and was hogging it by chatting with David's mom. Crys knew from experience that her mother could willingly spend hours talking with the phone squeezed between her ear and her shoulder while she completed all her other tasks. Even at night, she was terrible at saying goodbye to the person on the other end. _And she says I hog the phone, huh? _

Crys' breath fogged the air in front of her and her hands had long gone numb. She wondered if she would turn into a living snowman if she stayed out here much longer. The world was still as she waited patiently, not even the sound of a breeze flowing through the white frosted trees or an owl awakening from its slumber. _It's not even Christmas Eve! This is important! _

"Stupid snow globe," Crys muttered as she rocked it back and forth, the snow inside spinning like a tornado. Crys wondered if David was asleep yet or if he was lying in bed, thinking of her. _This is no use and I'm probably going to get frostbite soon,_ Crys thought as she turned back towards the house.

Just as she did, a red sleigh briskly landed on the roof of her house, the reindeer clicking their hooves and snorting. Crys raced into the house to begin explaining her intentions, but Lucy had already beaten her to it. The girl could always sense when Uncle Scott came to visit and her laughter could be heard all the way into the backyard.

"Uncle Scott's here! Uncle Scott's here! I hope he has something good for me," Lucy exclaimed, nearly bouncing off the walls as Uncle Scott stepped from the fireplace. Immediately his sparkling eyes traveled to Crys in question—he always knew which one of them had called for him.

"Sorry, you have to wait for your gifts just like everyone else," Crys teased her little sister, which earned her one of Lucy's famous pouts. Uncle Scott laughed and produced a large bag, filled with marvelous gifts to keep Lucy occupied. Crys' mother popped into the living room from the kitchen to gape at Uncle Scott, oblivious to his reasons for being there.

"Scott, it's almost midnight! What are you doing here?" The phone was clutched against her chest and Crys could hear light garble of someone speaking on the other end, most likely wondering what was going on. Crys shut the back door to keep the cold out and figured she had better speak up, but Uncle Scott took care if the matter.

"That all depends on Crys. She was the one who called me," Scott said, gazing at Crys with concern. Crys' mother followed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Crys translated that look: _what is this all about, young lady? _Even Lucy paused in exploring her new gifts to watch Crys with curiosity.

"The reason I called for you is because I need a ride to the North Pole. Tonight."

…

**Well, looks like Crys is going to the North Pole. Will she be able to figure out what's going on? What happens when she gets there? You'll find out about this and more in the next chapter! (= **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading and perhaps you could be so kind as to click that small button that says "Review." Just a thought, hehe. **

**Until next time, everyone! **


	9. Three Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause trilogy. None of its characters, places, or events belong to me. I only own my OCs. Jack Frost (unfortunately) does not belong to me either. **

**A/N: Here's another long chapter for you guys! Again, I want to thank everyone who is currently reading this—you're all awesome for taking the time to read my story and enjoy it! This chapter might clear up a few things. So, get reading! **

**Chapter Nine: Three Days**

The North Pole looked exactly the same as the last time Crys had been there, yet the sight of it still entralled and enchanted her to no end. Every inch from the ground to the countless rooftops was covered with the softest snow that glittered like diamonds as the sun beamed overhead. The skies were such a beautiful icy blue that the color could only exist in a child's sugarplum dream. Elves were participating in a friendly game in front of the factory, the peals of laughter creating music for all to hear.

_Why did I ever leave this place? This is where I belong, _Crys thought as she stepped out of the red sleigh, her boots sinking into the snow and causing it to swirl magically around her legs. It was an indescribable feeling that was rising inside her-Crys sincerely felt that she was coming home. The only thing that was missing was Jack Frost.

"Here it is. The North Pole," Uncle Scott emphasized, gesturing warmly to the world around her. "If you want, I can have Carol show you around." At first, Crys wanted to give her uncle a confused look, until she recalled just how much the "escape" altered everything. To Uncle Scott, Crys had never set foot inside the North Pole-she simply told him she had learned a few details from Charlie.

It had been difficult to explain her urgency to get to the North Pole and something told her not to mention the deal she'd made. After some awkward struggling with words, Uncle Scott relented and-in his good way-chose to wait until Crys was ready to talk about what was bothering her so much. _Don't tell him about the deal. He doesn't need to know about that,_ the small voice refused to be ignored. _Would he even believe me? _

"I think I'll just...explore. If I need anything, I'll let you know." Uncle Scott seemed more or less satisfied with her response, but then he also mentioned that he needed to check how things were going in the factory.

Alone, Crys wandered off into one of the adjoining courtyards, intending to locate Jack. It seemed like something was tugging her in his direction; Crys could practically sense his presence. Even her pace quickened until she was hurrying through the snow. The bottoms of her jeans were becoming soaked with melting snow and ice had slipped into her shoes, but she did not mind. All she could think of was running into the safety of Jack's arms and being reassured that nothing had changed.

Crys turned the corner of the factory and-there! The lane was filled with enticing, colorful shops and sweet aromas. A row of benches and tables lined the path opposite the shops, mostly unoccupied at the moment. Beneath the awning of one of the shops was Jack, aided by two elves as he finished securing a repaired sign. Crys was shocked-Carma had thrown her escape this far into the past?

This scene was instantly familiar and Crys leaned against the side of the building as she watched Jack with amusement. This had marked the first time that Crys and Jack properly spoke to one another and it felt right that this was where she would be reunited with him. Crys could picture it now: her sitting on one of the benches and sipping hot cocoa as the sign toppled from the roof's shop due to Jack's clever mischief.

As though her memories had triggered it, Jack stepped back to admire the sign and it collapsed, shattering into pieces on the path. Despite her reformed self, Crys still had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling outright. And, yes, this was where Crys had caught his eye, smiled, and said-

"Good job with the sign." Had Crys actually spoken it aloud? No, the voice did not belong to her. A thin, youthful girl was seated on the bench, clad in black and red leather, her dark curls spiraling over the back of the bench until it dangled mere inches above the snowy ground. That voice...

"Oh, you liked that, hmmm?" Jack was eyeing the girl, wearing that wonderfully sly smile on his face, just as he had done with her. The way his sapphire eyes were lighting up, the way he was moving sensually forward towards the bench, towards the _girl_...Crys was astounded. It should have been _her_ on that bench, attracting Jack's attention! Who the hell did that girl think she was?

Ever so slowly, the girl craned her neck to the side and gazed directly at Crys, as though she had sensed her watching from where she stood. _Carma..._It was _her_. Crys sensed the anger fueling through her veins as Carma gave her a wide, sinister smirk before flipping her Rapunzel-like hair and leaning closer to Jack as he took the seat beside her.

"Mmm...I loved it," she purred just loud enough for Crys to hear. Sliding out of view, Crys was shaking violently and she knew it wasn't from the cold. Part of her wanted to get away from this heart-wrenching scene, but then when had she ever run from anything?

"Hey, _Carma_," Crys called out as she strode to the spot where the mystical girl was sprawled casually across the bench. Jack never even gave her a second glance and, though it pierced Crys' heart a little, it did not deter her from confronting Carma. "Mind if we have a little chat?" Carma's red eyes shifted to Crys and they were bone-chilling despite their fiery hue.

"A friend of yours?" Jack Frost spoke smoothly and Crys could have sworn she felt the icy air drop a few degrees. _Look at me, _she willed his blue eyes to lock onto hers, but they never moved from Carma's controlled face. _Look at me, not her. _

"Acquaintances, actually. We'll just need a moment alone," Carma instructed, a delicate smile playing on her lips. It was a deceitful smile, one that Crys should have recognized from the get-go. To her horror, Jack gently lifted Carma's hand to his lips before leaving to speak with Curtis across the courtyard. To see it being done to someone else, to Carma, made Crys practically clench her fists in anger, her palm begging to connect with Carma's playful face. "So, not enjoying David's company anymore, are we?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Jack doesn't belong to you," Crys blurted out furiously while Carma lounged on the bench as calmly as if she were watching a baseball game. At that last note, Carma flashed a set of pearly teeth and flicked her long crimson nails.

"I believe he does now. Thanks to you." There was a dark streak through Carma's eyes and Crys had the sudden sensation of falling through open air as her stomach plummeted. In her mind's eye, she imagined a lighter version of Carma holding out that contract. _In return, you give me something of yours. Nothing big...just something..._

Something in Crys snapped and she reached out for Carma. The girl was slick and fast; one moment she was seated inches away on the bench and the next she had slid away until she was standing directly behind Crys. Those red eyes burned into Crys' and her confident smile was replaced with a grim scowl.

"We made a deal, remember? I grant you an escape and in return you give me something of yours. It's true I bent that last part a tiny bit, but what can I say? I'm a girl who's used to getting what she wants." Every word was clear and precise, as if Carma desired her to never forget a single word that passed from her lips. It was a deal that Crys now regretted, even if it was only for three days. _Three days…three days…_

"Well, then I'm just glad you're little deal is temporary," Crys reminded her with oncoming glee and well-deserved smugness. Even Carma could not disagree with those terms; they were written in the contract, weren't they? All was still as Carma took in this detail and—to Crys' astonishment—the girl burst into inexplicable laughter that rang out through the courtyard. _What does she think is so funny? What am I missing now? _

"Yes, Crys. The deal is temporary. Or it would be if you happened to find a way to break it," Carma revealed, crushing any hopes that Crys had of enduring this newfound nightmare._ If you found a way to break it…_This escape, she realized was going to go on and on until Carma saw fit to change it.

"How do I break it?" It was a pointless question, but Crys had to try. Carma circled her like a vulture, her red nails occasionally brushing Crys' shoulders before Crys abruptly shook her off. That sickening feeling never left her—it was like dealing with the devil _her_self. _What have I done? _

"Come now, Crys. Do you honestly think I would tell you that? It would ruin all the fun of watching you fight and squirm." Carma made a full 360 degrees and turned to face Crys head on once more. Why had she ever felt it was okay to trust her? "The way I see it, you only have two days left. Tick tock, tick tock…" Carma taunted her maliciously, enjoying every minute of being in control. Crys had to mentally restrain herself in order to stop from getting right in the girl's face.

"That isn't exactly fair, is it? I didn't start trying to fight this deal until now," Crys protested, crossing her arms. For the first time, Crys' eyes left Carma and she noticed that everyone was oblivious to their squabble. The elves continued working with their heads bent, snowballs kept flying though none came within range to Carma or Crys, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. Somehow, Carma had shifted position until she was behind Crys, her warm breath within proximity of Crys' ears.

"They can't help you, Crys. The deal prevents you from speaking about any specific details, as I'm sure you've discovered by now. Or were you too busy laying in the luxury of your dead friend's arms?" Crys recalled the way a voice kept urging her to avoid telling Uncle Scott about the deal. _That was why…_

Crys darted away from Carma and faced her—she was bent on keeping the girl in her sights. Carma snickered darkly and studied Crys with something akin to belittlement. Carma was obviously underestimating her, thinking Crys' situation was downright hopeless. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage, _Crys was hit with an idea, but kept her face serene, in case Carma acknowledged any distinct change in her.

"One more day couldn't hurt, right? It's not like I have that much chance of breaking the deal anyway," Crys carefully pointed out. Carma's expression became stony and hard, her form rigid and imposing. With a simple snaking of the wrist, Carma caught Crys' arm and dragged her forward until her face was mere inches away, her teeth bared fiercely. Pain shot up Crys' arm and the bones ached as though cracking into splinters.

"Do you think I am stupid, Crys? Do you think you can play games with me? I will win every single time, remember that," Carma warned in a harsh, low voice. Crys involuntarily moaned as the pain started to move in a throbbing pattern. Unexpectedly, Carma's face relaxed and she released Crys, sending her flying backwards. "What the hell? I suppose I'm feeling generous enough today."

"Or just overconfident," Crys snapped back, rubbing the spot where Carma's fingers had squeezed. Two bruises were blackening there already and they were incredibly sore to the touch. Carma shrugged as if Crys were merely reciting a fact and then produced the contract out of thin air, as she had in Crys' room. With a feathered pen, Carma was scribbling over the contract, most likely making the latest adjustments. _The contract…maybe if I'm fast enough…_

"Three days, then. You should be grateful to me for even that," Carma told her, but Crys was beyond hearing. Every muscle was tensed, every nerve in her body prepared for launching herself to that one goal: the contract. As Carma scrutinized the contract, Crys leaped up and aimed for it. Immediately, Carma side-stepped Crys and whipped the contract from her path. "Still haven't learned, have you? It won't be so bad if you only stopped fighting me, Crys."

"What are you planning to do? What happens if I don't break that contract in three days?" Crys was huffing, trying to catch her breath as she slowed her body down. The anger was subsiding—now, she simply wanted answers despite Carma's insistence at eluding her. Somewhere inside, Crys heard the answer before it came out of Carma's pouty red mouth.

"If you fail to break the contract in three days, you will forget you ever knew Jack Frost. Then you can live your happy little life in your happy little town. I'll even throw in David for you. What do you say about that, Crys?" The contract was tossed into the air where it disappeared. Crys stared challengingly at Carma, her heart racing faster than ever before.

"I say…go to hell." Carma laughed once more while she spun on her heel and trotted away. Over her shoulder, she flung her long, dark hair and Crys wished she could trample on it and make the girl fall face first into the cold snow. _Just wait until I get her and I _will_ get her, _Crys vowed as she watched Carma briskly walk away.

"I expected no other response, Crys. Three days," she called out as she mixed into the waiting crowd of elves and other folk. Crys remained there longer than she should have, settling herself on the bench and pondering the confrontation that had just taken place. Carma's words whirled around her head like a record that was more than content to keep playing. _Three days…_

How was she supposed to figure out a way to break the deal in three days? Three days felt like nothing in the North Pole; time seemed irrelevant unless you counted the "big day" and Crys already predicted that three days was much too short. Discouraged, Crys let her head fall into her hands and refrained from thinking anymore. _Three days…_

"What have I done?"

…..

**Aww, poor Crys. Will she figure out a way to break Carma's deal? You'll have to wait and see! Don't worry—many more good things are coming along. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon for you guys; just hang in there! (= **


	10. Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy whatsoever. The characters, places, and events do not belong to me. Neither does Jack Frost. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! This chapter is kind of short, but it features Crys and Jack! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Ten: Connection**

The first thing Crys did after confronting Carma was search for Jack. That was assuming, of course, that he would be alone. Crys did not care where Carma went so long as she stayed away from Jack. _If I catch her hanging anywhere around him, I'll kill her, _Crys swore, her anger pumping again.

Allowing her instincts to lead her, Crys entered the factory where dozens of elves were hard at work, preparing the remaining gifts for Christmas. A bustle of never-ending activity clung to the air, but Crys lingered by the entrance as she scanned the busy hall.

"Excuse me," a timid voice squeaked. A small elf with curly golden hair and baby doll blue eyes was trying to squeeze past Crys. The elf girl placed an assortment of china dolls on the windowsill, allowing them to soak up the rays of the sunlight. "The dollies need to dry."

Out of curiosity, Crys moved closer to examine the delicate dolls and realized that their faces had recently been painted with a fine hand. Each doll had soft, rosy cheeks, deep black eyes, and a pink-lipped smile. The elf stared dreamily at them, as if wanting to reach out and embrace one.

"Which one is your favorite?" Crys inwardly cringed as her voice made her sound like she was speaking to an ordinary five year old girl. Still, the elf did not seem to mind—she grinned and sheepishly pointed one out.

It was a gorgeous doll with light, long braided hair, a pure white dress, and a gold-patterned mirror in her right hand. It looked like it belonged in the window of a marvelous toy shop for every young girl to yearn for.

"That's my favorite, too," Crys told the elf, who beamed from ear to ear with pride. The elf's fingers traced the edge of the doll's lacy dress and Crys wondered if she was secretly fantasizing about being that delicate or beautiful.

"I liked another one, but Jack Frost broke it," she whispered, glancing shyly over her shoulder to a crowd in the middle of the hall. Blushing, the girl shifted her weight uneasily and then hurried off to return to her work.

A shade of brilliant blue in the center of the crowd caught Crys' eye and she recognized Jack, towering over a handful of elves. Most of them practically had their mouths watering over a steaming cup of cocoa in his hands.

Wordlessly, Crys loomed towards the group in time to hear Jack's sensational claims about the rich cocoa that held just a hint of vanilla. Within seconds, the elves were exchanging pleasurable glances and rocketing up the stairs for some hot cocoa of their own. _Works every time, _Crys mused guiltily, knowing full well it was something she would have done.

"That cocoa would sure hit the spot. If there were any cocoa upstairs," Crys innocently stated, catching Jack's attention. Raising an icy eyebrow, he glided closer to her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Who might you be, besides Carma's acquaintance?" Instantly, Crys had the urge to blurt out: _I'm your wife and I love you!_ It froze her to the bone, the realization that Carma was in control of everything that took place here, even Jack. _How could he not remember all those moments? Why is Carma doing this? _

"I'm…Crys," she choked out as he lightly accepted her hand. A deep chill shot through her as their skin touched, the kind of chill she always got before she had managed to warm Jack Frost's heart.

"Cold?" Jack had noticed the shiver that jolted through her body, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. Jack dropped her hand and brought the cup of cocoa to his lips. A memory floated to the surface of Crys' mind, of Jack proving his power to her by freezing a whole cup of cocoa before her eyes. _At least I still have some of my memories left, _she thought.

"Not at all. I actually like the cold," she responded, earning a pleased expression from him. An idea hit her while she casually leaned towards him. "I especially love snowflakes. Each one so beautiful and unique," she breathed with amazement.

Jack's eyes were locked on her and it made Crys feel as if there were no else that existed; at that moment, it was just the two of them. One of Jack's cool hands reached out to graze the side of her face, particularly a free strand of red hair that had fallen loose.

"Is that so?" Their bodies were only an inch or so apart, but it was an inch that was unbearable to Crys. An inch might as well have been one thousand miles. _Carma isn't the only one who can catch his attention, _Crys thought with satisfaction as she reeled Jack in.

"Perhaps you can show them to me sometime," Crys suggested, recalling that wonderful moment when Jack had done just that. Jack's hand drew away from her face and—just like that—the connection was broken.

"I appreciate the admiration, darling," Jack said to her as he moved past her, leaving her confused and empty. Passing beside her, he dipped his head close to her ear, his breath cooling the skin there. "But you're not exactly my type."

With that, Jack departed from her and Crys could not move for fear of crumbling to the floor. What had just happened? There had been that same old connection and it had vanished like smoke through her fingers.

_You're not exactly my type,_ the words echoed round and round her head. _Then perhaps I'll need to return to my old ways. Two can play at that game, Carma. _

...

Crys was restless, her mind working on overdrive as she paced along her bedroom floor. The moment with Jack had fazed her, but she was determined to do as she vowed, to play the game. But how?

It irked her—the way he had simply brushed her off like she was nobody special…it dug under her skin to no end. _There has to be a way to break this deal, _Crys strived for an answer. She kneaded her knuckles against her forehead, as if she could urge the answer forward.

Crys paused and endured the silence around her. For a place filled with unbridled joy and heartfelt laughter, it sure could get unnervingly still. _Think, Crys, think…the answer has to be there…_

In her mind, Crys reviewed everything she knew about Carma's deal. She had been given three days or else Jack Frost would be lost to her forever. Jack, whom she had unwillingly sworn over to Carma. Jack, who did not seem to remember a single moment with her, let alone love her.

Something clicked in Crys' head and she absently lowered herself onto her bed to consider the newfound speculation. Carma had taken Jack from her, for whatever purposes were brewing beneath that girl's twisted façade. To Crys, it stood to reason that Jack would also be the key to breaking the deal, by winning him back from Carma's clutches.

"That's it," Crys whispered, excitement pumping through her body. Crys had three days to make Jack love her again; it had to be the answer.

With sudden, fresh energy, Crys rose from the bed and strode through the doors of her bedroom, allowing her intuition to lead her to Jack. _Time to test that theory…_

….

**That's all for now. It took longer than I wanted to update because I was stuck on figuring out how to end the chapter. /= I hope you guys liked it, anyway! **


	11. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. I only own Crys. **

**A/N: Sorry the update took a while. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! (= The Crys/Jack fun begins…Thank you again for all the good reviews so far! **

Chapter Eleven: Crossing the Line

_Three days to break the deal. Better get started, _Crys thought as she entered the North Pole's elaborate kitchen. It was possibly one of the biggest rooms in the place, complete with ten or so gigantic ovens and countless rows of tables. The sweet aroma of melted chocolate and gingerbread wafted around Crys and made her stomach rumble.

Sitting at a table in the center of the room was Jack, his back facing her. _Perfect timing, _she thought with a small smile as she started in his direction. Carma was nowhere to be seen and Crys took that as a good thing.

"You simply cannot resist me, can you?" Jack did not need to turn around to know who was behind him. Crys couldn't help the smile crossing her face as she lowered herself into the seat opposite Jack. His blue eyes sparkled with pleasure, she noted. _So far so good. _

"What can I say? You're charms _are_ hard to resist." Jack rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to her until their faces were only inches apart.

Crys was vaguely aware that some of the elves in the kitchen were starting to watch their exchange. _Let them watch, _Crys gleefully mused. Right now, Jack might as well have been alone with her, such was the intensity that ignited between them.

"Flattery can only get you so far, darling," Jack whispered before pulling back. His meaning was clear: he was less interested in her words than her actions. Crys' smile faltered slightly—this was turning out to be harder than she imagined it would be, considering all she had been through with Jack Frost. _Then again, I'm not trying my best….yet. _

"You know, this kitchen is too sweet. It could use a little mischief, don't you think?" Jack's eyes glinted with sudden amusement, a slow smile curling his lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack's hand was settled on the table, so close to Crys' hand yet not touching her. At that instant, she wanted his hand to cover hers, to graze across her skin and give her that welcoming chill that she loved.

"Oh, nothing too crazy. How about turning the heat up on the ovens until they burst?" Crys nodded in the direction of the large ovens that were baking cookies and cakes, making sure to keep her voice low in case anyone was keen on eavesdropping.

That glint in Jack's eyes grew sharper. She knew that look well—it meant nothing but mischief. Crys sensed Jack laying that hand of his on her own hand and a tingle of delight shot up her arm and spiraled through her body.

"You must be thirsty. I'll get us something to drink," Jack offered, rising from the table. As she watched, he casually strode across the kitchen to the cocoa machines and poured two cups.

On his way back, Jack "accidentally" crashed into an elf and flipped the switches on the ovens behind his back. _Always the expert in trouble, _Crys thought and then changed her mind. _No, that role is reserved for Carma, isn't it? _

"Here we are," Jack stated as he returned to his place at the table, offering her a cup of cocoa. It reminded her of David, handing her a steaming drink before the fireworks, and she realized she really did miss him. "One rich cup of hot cocoa. Though I must brag and say it certainly isn't as good as mine."

Crys accepted the cup and could not tear her eyes away from Jack for even a second while she sipped the hot drink. Why had she gotten herself into this mess? The first thing she would do upon changing everything back to normal was hug him dearly and never let go.

"Well, what have we here?" Crys' blissful moment with Jack shattered as Carma appeared at their table, drumming her long red nails against the surface. Her demeanor was serene, but Crys noticed the dangerous flash in her red eyes—Carma was disturbed by finding Jack with Crys. _As you should be, _Crys thought with a satisfied smile. _Jack Frost belongs to me and don't you forget it._

"Nothing interesting," Jack shrugged carelessly and rose to place a hand on Carma's leather-clad shoulder. The same hand that had recently touched Crys' skin.

The atmosphere took a dramatic turn as Jack ignored Crys, as though she had been nothing but a nuisance. The hair on Crys' neck prickled with anger as Carma wore a victorious smirk. _Carma controls everything here. Even him. _

"Aww, how cute. Spending time with the new girl?" Carma's tone was condescending as she mocked Crys right in front of Jack. His sapphire eyes never met hers as he intended to lead Carma away, only minutes before the ovens would explode in a mass of cookie and flames. "Have fun with your hot cocoa."

Carma's dark laugh made Crys snap and her fingers curled around the handle of the cup until they were the shade of snow. An urge bubbled inside Crys and it was an itch that was much too deep not to scratch.

"Hey, Carma," Crys called out to her. Carma paused and skeptically glanced back at Crys, arms folded over her chest. _This should be good, _Crys mused with sudden anticipation. "You know, I just love that leather outfit of yours. Very stylish." Crys faked her cheeriness. Carma's eyebrows rose in surprise and partly suspicion.

"Thank you for the compliment. Of course, it's better than anything your wardrobe can cough up, right?" Carma shot back while Jack watched the exchange like a tennis game. One of Carma's red nails trailed along Crys' sweater, disgust on her face. _How dare she…oh, she deserves this. _

"Right. Oh, wait…I think you have a spot of something there," Crys hinted, gesturing to Carma's jacket. A frown replaced Carma's smirk and she examined her jacket in confusion. The smell of heat filled the room and Crys realized the clock was ticking down on those ovens.

"Where?" Carma was studying her jacket and brushing it off curiously. Crys had to admit that there wasn't so much as a thread out of place. _Oh, well. Time to change that, _she thought as she firmly gripped the cup of cocoa.

"_Here!" _Instantly, Crys splashed the hot cocoa all over Carma's torso, soaking her in rich chocolate. The cocoa showered her long hair and dripped down her face. Carma shrieked and her mouth dropped open in horror at what Crys had just done.

Every person in the room stopped to stare at Carma as she became drenched in cocoa. The air was still and tense, and suddenly it was broken like a mirror—everyone in the kitchen started to laugh. _That's what you get, Carma, _Crys thought, barely suppressing her own giggling. The best part was that Jack Frost had a gleeful grin on his face, not bothering to come to Carma's rescue.

"I believe the new girl deserves points for that one," he muttered, mostly for Crys' benefit. A streak of warmth erupted inside her as Jack Frost's eyes focused on her once more, that fire shooting up between them. _Maybe Carma is losing her touch…_

"How…dare…you," Carma growled, her anger distorting her face. In a single step, Carma was inches from Crys' face, though she didn't flinch. "You will regret crossing me, Crys. You have so much yet to lose." It was a threat, but Crys shoved it off.

"If I were you, I'd find a change of clothes." Crys snapped back, mimicking the way Carma had picked her fingers at Crys' clothing in distaste. Carma hissed and stormed off through the crowd with everyone still bursting into laughter.

Carma never had the chance to reach the kitchen doors before the ovens did what Jack meant for them to do: explode. With a deafening noise, the ovens filled with flames and cake was tossed everywhere. It took at least twelve elves to quell the fire with a thick, green paste.

"Who could have done this?" Many of the elves had already forgotten the show they had just witnessed and were questioning the incident before their eyes. Jack pretended shock at the sight of the ruined ovens, but Crys knew he was enjoying every second of it.

Across the room, Carma's crimson eyes latched onto Crys' and a smile twisted her lips. The wheels spun in Carma's head, so loudly that Crys could almost hear their whirring from where she stood. _Payback time._

"It was her," Carma exclaimed, extending a long finger in Crys' direction. Just like that, the countless eyes that had briefly looked at her with awe now stared at her in accusation.


	12. Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. I don't even own Jack Frost, as awesome as he is. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: The reviews are really good and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Don't worry—I have some good ideas yet to include! So enjoy and keep reading! **

**Chapter Twelve: Control **

"It was her." Everyone spun in the direction of which Carma's finger was pointing and glared at Crys.

Unbeknownst to her until now, Uncle Scott had arrived in the kitchen along with Carol, her mother, and Lucy. Uncle Scott, she realized, must have arranged for their presence at the North Pole. _How convenient of Carma. Maybe she's hoping to use my family to get to me, _Crys thought as she studied them.

"No…no, she couldn't have," Carol murmured, glancing between Crys and Uncle Scott. "You can't blame Crys for an accident like this. Carma must be…she must be mistaken—"

"No, she's right," Crys shot out, crossing her arms over her chest and wearing a bored expression. A soft gasp filled the entire room as each person began to process what Crys had just admitted. "I was the one who came up with the idea of it."

It technically wasn't a lie. Crys had offered the idea to Jack Frost; he simply orchestrated it for her. The act of getting caught was worth it to see the victorious grin on Carma's face crumble to dust.

"You see? She's admitted it," Carma cried out, gesturing wildly to Crys. The girl's red eyes locked with Crys' and a deep well of hatred burned there. "Aren't you all going to do something?" _Or do I have to do it myself? _The unspoken words were there on Carma's face, clear as crystal.

"Crys, this is not a small accident," Uncle Scott addressed her. "I'm afraid you'll be resigned to helping the elves with any duties they have around the North Pole." _In other words, community service, _Crys thought, shrugging.

"Are we done here?" Crys did not wait for an answer. With a small smile on her face, she stalked through the crowd, only pausing long enough to exchange a daring look with Carma. Even Jack Frost was speechless and that was a very rare thing. _You've failed, Carma. You can't get to me and I won't let you._

So what if she had community service? At least Carma knew it would be difficult to drag her down.

As Crys headed for the grand staircase, the sound of quick footsteps dogged her. Her smile grew as she pictured Jack following behind her, cheering her up by agreeing to show her the snowflakes. That grin was still on her lips as she turned on her heel to meet his icy blue eyes and—

_Whooof! _The air was forced out of Crys as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. A spiral of pain shot through her and she clenched her eyes shut, willing the discomfort away.

"That was for making a fool of me, Crys. I would not try it again, if I were you," Carma warned her through gritted teeth. Crys was happy to note that there were stains all over Carma's jacket from the hot cocoa.

"You know, it's really rude to attack your opponent when their back is turned," Crys gasped, straightening to glare at Carma. Her face was dark and unreadable, but Crys knew there was anger broiling beneath the surface.

"Don't tell me you think you could beat me otherwise?" Carma leaned towards Crys until their faces were only inches apart. Still, Crys held her gaze steady and stared back unflinching. "Believe me when I tell you you're in way over your head. You haven't seen anything dangerous yet, Crys…but you might."

"I don't have time for your little threats, _Carma_," Crys spat, turning away. At first, she thought Carma was ready to let her walk away. How wrong she was.

"It seems to me as though time was never on your side, Crys. How much time does darling Lucy have, I wonder?" Crys halted in her steps, her heart hammering inside her.

Slowly, she faced Carma once more, practically shaking with fury. In less than three strides, she was back in her original position, glaring fiercely at her enemy.

"I swear, if you lay a hand on Lucy, I'll make sure you bleed from every orifice you have. Maybe even orifices you don't have yet," Crys hissed. Would Carma be that ruthless to harm a young girl just to make a point?

"So, you understand. It would be so easy…so simple for the lives of those you care about to hang in the balance." Crys hated it that Carma could find ways to control her, to retaliate against her. The last thing Crys wanted to do was see Lucy seriously injured because of her.

"You can't control me," Crys told her, but she wasn't entirely sure it was true. What Carma made good on her threat to harm her family?

"Tell me, Crys. Why do bad things happen in the world?" It was such a strange question; Crys' brow furrowed in confusion. Carma casually examined her long red nails and sported a wicked smile.

Carma gracefully spun and headed off to the kitchen again, probably to keep Jack in close sight. Her threat and question bounded around Crys' head nonstop. _Why do bad things happen in the world? _

It was a troubling question and Crys found that—no matter how hard she tried—she could not find a reasonable answer.

…..

Three hours of community service had worn Crys out. In that span of time, she had fixed five broken signs—honestly, were the elves doing it on _purpose?_—as well as scrape especially large icicles off the shop roofs, and mop up the mess in the kitchen.

Time was ticking by very fast and Crys suddenly regretted earning the community service.

_Ah, relief, _she thought as she sunk onto a bench and closed her eyes. Maybe a few moments of relaxing would calm her nerves and allow her to think about her next move in getting Jack back.

A deafening crash thundered through the courtyard and Crys' eyes jolted open to find _another_ sign on the ground, shattered. Even worse: it was one that Crys had fixed exactly ten minutes ago.

A group of elves gazed down at the sign and then lifted their heads to focus on her. Crys scowled at them and they hurried away. _Oh, yeah. These elves are definitely doing this to me on purpose! This is some horrible form of punishment. _

"Forget it," Crys mumbled, closing her eyes again. It must have been only minutes before she sensed someone staring at her. _If it's those elves again, I swear…_

"Neglecting our duties already, are we?" Her eyes flew open to see Jack, lounging in the seat beside her. A broad smile had touched his face and his blue eyes were roaming over her.

"Why do today what you can save for tomorrow, right?" Crys scrunched her nose up at the pieces of broken sign on the ground. Amused, Jack leaned towards her, his fingers resting on the back of the bench just inches from her shoulder.

"Smart girl," he commented, sending a warm feeling through her. "Though, you don't seem to know how to play the game if you're willing to get caught." The sparkle left his eyes, leaving them dark.

"So, then I suppose I just dropped from 'smart girl' to 'silly girl'?" Crys scanned the crowds and decided she did not want to deal with any more confrontations from Carma. Jack simply smirked down at her as she rose to leave. _I still have two more days. I need time to think…_

Before she could take a step, Jack darted forward and gently caught her wrist. Crys stared down at it oddly and then gazed at him.

"Tell me: are you still interested in admiring my snowflakes?"

…

**It was a short chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. School has started again, so it is becoming harder for me to write as often as I'd like. **

**Be patient, readers! (= **


	13. Snowflake Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything in relation to it. The characters and events are not mine (except for my OCs, of course). **

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but it's all about Crys and Jack. Also, there's a particularly good moment in this chapter between those two! (= I won't say any more-just go on and read! **

_**Chapter Thirteen: Snowflake Kisses**_

It was as magical as the first time. Crys was led to a secluded spot behind the factory, Jack's cool hands wrapped lightly around her wrists. As soon as he was satisfied with their quiet location, he began to demonstrate his power.

"A fresh order of snowflakes coming right up," he said before cupping his hands below his lips.

Mesmerized, Crys watched as Jack's skin turned the color of sky blue and he breathed cold air into his hands.

In an instant, Jack was showering her with the most unique and beautiful snowflakes. _Someone with the power to create these beautiful snowflakes could not possibly be bad, _she mused as the delicate snowflakes touched her skin.

Catching a few on her fingers, Crys examined them—never were there two snowflakes that were the same. Each one was intricate and seemed to melt right into her skin, becoming a part of her. The snowflakes were so white; it was almost like peering into tiny mirrors.

It was times like those that Crys knew she could never convince her heart to change—some piece of her would always want to be with Jack. Even David could not affect that.

"I've always loved your snowflakes," Crys gasped as more gently danced their way into her hair and onto her tongue.

It occurred to her that she had made a little bit of a slip-up, but she didn't care; those were the words she desperately needed to say and the words, she suspected, he needed to hear. Jack gazed at her with amusement and steadied her with his hands.

"Why does it feel like I know you?" Jack's blue eyes were burning into hers, his lips curved in a puzzled way.

Crys opened her mouth to explain to him about Carma's deal, to make him understand…but nothing came. _That's right. She's forbidden me to tell anyone about it. Jack can never know. _

"Maybe it's because you do know me. Trust me when I say that," she told him, hating the way she could not reveal the truth. One of Jack's hands lifted her head closer to him and Crys' heart sped up, anticipating what was coming next. _A little closer…please…_

"Thank you for admiring my snowflakes, sweetheart," Jack whispered, drawing his hand away. Crys' hopes shattered as the snowflakes died away and ceased falling. _No! We were much too close! _

Jack took a step away from her, one step too far for her liking. _No, I'm not going to lose him to someone like her, _Crys vowed.

Before she could think twice, Crys pressed herself against Jack, wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed her lips to find his. All of her bottled emotions swept out in a river—the pain of the miscarriage, the fear of losing him, the longing and desire she felt for him.

Jack's body grew tense with surprise and then he carefully slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Crys had felt him respond to her.

Jack broke the kiss by firmly laying his hands on her shoulders and forcing her back. Crys' lips were still pleasantly cold from kissing him and she regretted seeing it end so soon. _You kissed back, _she wanted to yell at him. _Why does she have to control you? _

"Let's make one thing clear, darling. I belong to Carma," he chose his words with delicacy and spoke in a hushed tone. Part of his statement rang true—he did, in fact, belong to Carma…unless she changed it.

"No, you don't belong to her. She's manipulative and it's all a game to her," Crys snapped back, anger getting the best of her. Jack's lips transformed into a firm line and he lowered his mouth to her ear to whisper to her.

"And what game is it that you are playing, Crys?" There was a sharp quality in his voice that she had never heard whenever he had addressed her. It shook her to the bone.

Crys' throat was dry as sandpaper and words would not come. Jack Frost interpreted her silence as understanding and, with a dip of his head, started away from her. Crys wanted so much to run to him, hold onto him, but she knew that would not matter. _What am I supposed to do? _

Crys was suddenly aware of a wet substance on her cheek. Lightly, she touched a finger to the spot and found a single snowflake there, the most beautiful one she had seen yet.

As she watched, the snowflake shrunk in on itself and melted away altogether, leaving only a teardrop on her finger.

…..

**It's kind of short, but I promise the wait will not be long! Did you all enjoy the wonderful moment between Crys/Jack? You can never get enough of Jack Frost, right? ;)**

**Review, review, review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy or anything related to it. I only own Crys, Carma, and my other OCs. **

**A/N: Those reviews were really nice to read! I especially want to thank chrissy—your review somewhat inspired part of this chapter. (= Thank you, everyone, for appreciating my story! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Memories**

For the first time that he could recall, Jack Frost's mask of collective serenity lay shattered at his feet. Never had he been more bothered than when he walked away from Crys. Puzzling thoughts circled his head and the girl would not leave his mind. What was wrong with him?

Something odd had occurred when Crys kissed him. The moment their lips touched, Jack was no longer standing outside the factory, with his wonderful masterpieces of snowflakes drizzling down. Memories—ones he'd sworn he'd never experienced—had overwhelmed him.

_Memories_…the word was a little too strong. They were more like bits and pieces, glimpses of another world. With the intensity of Crys' kiss wrapping around him, his mind had shown him these images. Perhaps being around Crys was making his mind slip a tiny bit; she was far from a normal girl, he was certain of that.

A dull throb had started at the back of his head, similar to the kind he'd felt before—

Instantly, the searing pain increased and it felt like someone was mentally ripping his mind apart, searching for a specific memory. The sight of the factory drifted away, replaced with a time that he could not place.

_Crys, move. The decision has already been made…_In his head, Jack recalled Crys throwing her body in front of him and Mother Nature's firm glare. When had that happened? Another burst of discomfort swept over him as more words whispered to him on the wind.

…..

_"Please…can't you set some other punishment? Anything but this…."_

_ Jack Frost watched as Crys spread her arms wide, defending him…from what? Mother Nature? The supreme legendary figure herself stared Crys down, prepared to unleash her power over him. _

_ "The vote is unanimous. Now I'm going to ask you again. Please, move," Mother Nature requested her, deadly serious and nothing but business. That was when it started to come back to him. Mother Nature…was going to strip him of his powers. Because…that part he could not bring forward yet. _

_ "I already told you. I'm not moving aside," Crys insisted. Her back was facing him, but he was sure there would be an expression of determination on her delicate face. Why was a simple girl like Crys doing this for someone as troubling as him? No one defied Mother Nature—no one but him, that was. _

_ Jack had the urge to place a hand on her shoulder, to make her look at him, but he could only witness the scene before him. Even his lips would not obey his command. _

_ "Crys…why are you doing this?" Mother Nature's face was pinched and worried. Clearly, she'd rather not force the girl out of her way. Crys slightly lowered her arms. Was she giving up? What did he matter to someone like her anyway? _

_ "Because…" Her voice was so soft, but he could still hear it. "Because I love him!" The truth came pouring out of her, rooting Jack Frost where he stood. What had she just said? This girl…loved him? _

_Familiarity curled around him; he desperately clung to it, wanting so much to remember something…_Crys, _he tried to say her name. If he could only say her name, if she could only hear it…_

_Mother Nature would not be beaten. Making her decision, she raised her staff and he could almost feel the chill of his marvelous power draining from him…_

"_No!" Crys finally turned around, her arms embracing him, her face burying into his shoulder. Everything became veiled by a screen of white—_

…..

The memory faded away and Jack Frost returned to the North Pole. The world around him came into sharp focus. He was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath as the memory consumed him.

That memory…surely that moment had never happened. He would have certainly been able to recall something like that. Wouldn't he?

That dull throbbing was still there and it irritated him. What was happening to him? Was Crys somehow playing a trick on him? _That girl…it has something to do with her, _he thought.

A slower memory eclipsed him, this one gentler than the last had been. Instead of fighting it, Jack succumbed t it. Part of him was suspicious to see what this one would hold for him.

It was short, but triggered a strange emotion deep inside him. Could it possibly be…_love? _ It was impossible for someone like him…wasn't it? After all the mischief he willingly caused, he had stopped expecting the emotion to turn up in the cards for him.

A medium-sized Christmas tree, glowing with colorful lights and sparkling ornaments. The balcony doors were wide open, allowing inside a thin breeze and a view of the night stars above.

Crys was decorating the tree, a warm smile lighting up her face. He was approaching her and watching her as she danced around the tree gracefully. Soft music filled his ears and he realized it was her singing. Some part of him responded to it, wanting to close the distance between them.

_So this is Christmas…and what have you done…._Jack's feet carried him until he was directly behind her. A musical laugh escaped her as he easily wrapped his arms around her a laid a soft kiss on her cheek. _Another year over…and a new one just begun…_

This memory, though startling, did not hassle him as much. This one was possibly the happiest time he had ever felt, even if it was not a time he could ever hope to live.

…

**Just a quick chapter to satisfy the readers! I will have more soon, don't worry. (= I simply wanted to change it up by showing Jack's insight on this troubling situation. **

**I hope everyone liked it! **


	15. History Repeating

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause or any characters, events, or ideas related to it. I only own Crys and Carma. **

**Chapter Fifteen: History Repeating **

Crys was distraught with hopelessness and confusion. Her lips still trembled with the memory of kissing Jack. She had so hoped that her effort might weaken Carma's hold on him, but she could detect nothing of the sort.

_No, that isn't true, _Crys corrected herself. Something _had _happened—Jack had pushed her away…again.

Feet moving on autopilot, Crys absently entered the factory, where the elves were still busy cleaning up the mess Jack had caused-toys scattered in a heap, the list spiraling endlessly along the floor, the machines buzzing and shattering.

_He kissed back, _Crys kept recalling in her head. _Jack kissed back. Surely that means…_Crys glanced around the factory and sighed. Nothing had changed; the deal was still intact with precious minutes slipping by.

_Jack Frost does not love me. That's why the deal did not break,_ she realized with a disappointed, sinking heart. What was she to do?

"Crys, Crys! You have to come quick!" Lucy was flying down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. Crys snapped out of her troubling thoughts as Lucy desperately tugged on her hand, wide brown eyes fearful.

"Lucy, what's going on?" No sooner did the words jump out of her mouth than her memory answered for her. If Carma intended history to repeat itself, then her little sister would end up frozen. "Wait, Lucy, we can't—"

"Crys, please! It's important! You have to see!" Lucy was determined to drag Crys up the stairs, but Crys dug her heels in.

"Lucy, listen to me. I can't let you go in there again," Crys gestured to the multi-colored door that housed the Hall of Snow Globes. Crys did not intend to watch Lucy become an ice statue a second time. "You'll just get in Jack Frost's way."

Lucy glanced at the door and then stared at Crys in amazement. The wheels were practically bursting in her little head.

"How did you know what I was going to show you?" Crys opened her mouth to explain—_I've been through this before, I've made a mistake—_but the words never came. The deal was suffocating her and becoming much too frustrating.

"I just…I just know. Do me a favor and go find Uncle Scott. Let me handle Jack Frost." Lucy appeared doubtful and then nodded. Abruptly, Lucy encircled her arms around Crys' middle. Immediately, Crys felt the hopelessness and despair lift from her mind—Lucy's hugs always came with a pinch of magic. _Thank you, Lucy._

When Lucy pulled back, her face was alight and her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Crys, can I ask you a question?" Lucy was curious about something; Crys could read that look on her face easily. Her stomach clenched and she had a feeling she already knew what the question was.

"Shoot, kid," she told her little sister, humoring her. _Please don't ask it, Lucy. Please, don't say—_

"Crys…are you from…the _f__uture_?" Lucy cautiously whispered the word, as if she suspected someone might overhear. Sometimes, Lucy could perceive things that would seem much too complicated for an adult and Crys suddenly loved that about her.

Crys' heart raced as she contemplated the best answer.

Locking eyes with Lucy, Crys gave her a secret smile. It was the kind that said "I-have-a-secret-but-I-hope-you-won't-tell." Lucy interpreted it instantly and grinned with joy.

"Don't worry, Crys. I'll keep your secret," Lucy assured her with a tiny wink. Lucy rushed up the stairs in the direction of Uncle Scott's office. Only once did she gaze back over her shoulder meaningfully at Crys.

Sighing deeply, Crys approached the colorful doors and stepped inside, prepared to face the confrontation that awaited her.

…

Jack Frost was waiting inside, leaning against the machine that acted as a secret entrance to the Hall of Snow Globes. One of those snow-globes was bouncing up and down in the palm of his hand.

As Crys entered the room, Jack's eyes swiveled to her and a smile crept along his face. The snow-globe ceased its bouncing.

Before Crys could utter a syllable, the door slammed behind her. Whirling, Crys noticed Carma standing there, red nails curled around the door handle, and lips twisted in a sneer. _Oh, great, _Crys inwardly groaned. She had been right to force Lucy away, though.

"Look what we have here. I suppose you warned little Lucy to stay away?" Carma spat out Lucy's name, earning a glare from Crys. _Why is she doing this? _

"Carma," Crys addressed her, her voice dripping with as much acid as she could evoke.

"You shouldn't have come, Crys," Jack spoke quietly. Scanning his face, Crys sensed a flash of regret and disappointment—but why would there be? He belonged to Carma now, after all.

"On with the show, then. Hand me the snow-globe, Jack. Then you can go ahead and freeze her," Carma ordered, stretching out her hand. Crys needed to get that snow-globe—in Carma's hands, it was downright dangerous. Her head spun as déjà vu passed over her.

"Jack, don't give it to her! Whatever she told you, whatever she promised you, she's lying," Crys pleaded with him. _Please…you have to see her as she is. Come on, Jack…_

"Shut up," Carma snapped, gripping Crys' hair in a fist and shooting her head forward. Crys grabbed Carma's hand and bit down with her teeth—hard.

Carma snarled and backhanded Crys, sending her flying to the floor. "I think you ripped my skin open." Carma examined her swollen hand and sent an icy look at Crys. _Good. You deserve much worse, _Crys thought, managing to keep her anger inside.

"Jack, the snow-globe," Carma insisted, her hand extended and waiting. A dark expression crossed Jack's face. Maybe he had been disgusted by Carma's assault on Crys.

To her shock, Jack took a couple steps toward Carma, the snow-globe rolling loosely in his hand. Crys could not move from where she sat on the floor, an empty feeling spreading through her. _No!_

A satisfied smirk touched Carma's face, the snow-globe inches away. Just as Jack drew up close to her, he smiled mischievously down at Crys. Her heart swelled—she knew that look. What was he doing? Slowly, he opened his mouth to answer Carma, but it was not the answer Carma expected.

"No."


	16. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. The characters (Jack Frost…] = ) do not belong to me. Crys and Carma are mine. That's it. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Trapped**

"No," Jack stated, deliberately holding the snow-globe out of Carma's reach. Crys stared at him in wonder—where had this change in attitude come from? Maybe their kiss _had_ weakened Carma's control after all. _Go figure, _Crys thought, a surge of happiness flowing all the way to her fingertips.

"What did you say to me?" Carma's voice was low, but dangerous. Crys noticed that outstretched hand was quivering, probably with anger. Jack was unfazed; leaning down, he offered Crys his hand and gently lifted her to her feet.

"You heard me," Jack whispered. Crys' hope soared and she gazed wonderfully at Jack. She had done it, hadn't she? Now, Jack would admit that he had fallen in love with her, and the deal would be broken—"I do not intend to freeze her."

Crys' newfound hope shattered as she caught the meaning behind his words. Her smile faltered while Carma's grew. Jack Frost did not want to freeze her, but he was still planning on handing that snow-globe over to Carma.

Instantly, Crys dived for the snow-globe and Jack swiftly lifted it away from her. Carma watched with amusement as Crys missed Jack and collided with the wall.

"Then what do you plan to do about her? I do not want her making trouble for us," Carma questioned Jack, giving Crys a snide look in the process. Crys bared her teeth, reminding Carma of her punctured skin. _I'll do it again in a heartbeat. _

Jack slowly faced Crys and seemed to consider her for a long moment. Abruptly, he held up a finger, signaling an idea had come to him.

"Simple. We'll lock her in the closet and make sure no one finds her," Jack suggested. Crys' eyes traveled to the closet where Lucy had been stowed after she was frozen. Was Jack somehow giving her a chance?

Carma glanced at the closet and smirked. Crys suddenly recalled Lucy, running up the stairs to Uncle Scott's office. Lucy would come back and find her. Maybe Carma had forgotten…

"What about the girl? She'll come back when Crys fails to turn up," Carma practically read Crys' mind, a scary thought.

"We'll take care of Lucy. She won't come back," Jack assured Carma, much to Crys' outrage. What were they planning to do to her? Freeze her? _Lucy, _Crys' heart ached for her little sister.

"If you lay a hand on Lucy, I swear—" Crys shook with rage as she pictured Carma harming Lucy. If she even dared…

"You will do what, Crys?" Carma challenged her, for once leaving the doorway vulnerable. If she could somehow make it to the door, make it through, then maybe she could find help.

Holding her breath, Crys darted for the door, realizing too late it was what Carma had been expecting. Jack grabbed ahold of one of her arms while Carma twisted the other. A burning sensation traveled up Crys' arm—had the stupid witch broken it?

Dragging her kicking and screaming, Crys was forced into the closet. Her body collided with a stack of Christmassy goods while the doors slammed shut on her. The last thing she saw was the regret in Jack's face.

_"No, let me out! Let me out of here!"_ Crys shouted on the top of her lungs, but there was only silence on the other side of the doors. There were no handles or knobs, only solid wood.

Crys pounded her fists against the door until they were raw and red from the effort. Her throat grew dry and her voice hoarse. _Please…let me out of here! _

Tired, Crys pressed her forehead against the hard wood and closed her eyes. Slowly, she slid down against the doors and buried her head in her knees. She was trapped.

…..

**A short chapter for you guys. Don't worry—I'll have more coming soon! I've been writing a lot in my free time, so I'm working hard to continue this story for my readers! (= **


	17. Tip the Scale

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. The characters (except my OCs) do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Tip the Scale**

The sense of time became lost for Crys as she waited for someone-_anyone-_to find her. Absently, Crys banged her head against the doors, all the while repeating the ugly confrontation in her head.

Carma would carry out her threat to Lucy, whatever that threat was. And Crys was helpless to stop it. There was nothing in the closet except canned food and wrapping paper; not much good that would do her.

There was a shuffling outside the door. Someone had come into the room. _There's someone here..._

Instantly, Crys leapt to her feet and pounded her hands against the door.

_"Help! Can you hear me? I'm in here. I need help!" _ The doors swung open to reveal Curtis, astounded at finding Crys inside a closet.

"First, you mess up our kitchen. Now you're trashing our closets," Curtis gestured to the untidy pile of toppled goods. Crys was too overjoyed to care about his accusations.

"Curtis! I have never been so happy to see you!" Crys crushed the elf in a tremendous hug. Curtis' face turned beet red with embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Umm...okay," he mumbled, dragging out the word. He pried Crys off him, brushing himself off afterwards. "What is wrong with you?" Curtis stared at her as if she had gone completely mental.

"Have you seen Lucy anywhere?" Curtis' body tensed up and his face grew intensely grave at the mere mention of Lucy. _Oh, God...what has Carma done?_

"Lucy...was in Santa's office a few minutes ago. She kept ranting on about Jack Frost causing trouble down here. Santa sent me to check it out and I just happen to find _you_." There was more to the story. What was Curtis hiding from her?

"Curtis...what happened to Lucy?" A sickening feeling was edging its way into Crys' stomach. Curtis was avoiding her gaze-a bad sign.

"The tree...it collapsed. Mrs. Clause was pulled out of the way in time, but Lucy..." Curtis paused, adjusting his glasses. Crys knew he was hesitating to fill her in on the details. "Lucy was caught beneath the tree. Last I heard, she wasn't breathing."

An empty feeling spread through Crys. _Lucy..._ Soon anger was pumping through her. _I'm going to kill her, _Crys vowed, fists clenching. Lucy did not deserve Carma's wrath.

"Thank you for letting me know," Crys muttered to Curtis, who was eyeing her strangely. Crys tossed him a sharp look that dared him to stop her and he did not try in the least. Turning on her heel, she stomped out of the room.

Part of her logically reasoned that it was much too late to stop Carma and Jack from tricking Uncle Scott with the snow globe. Carma...Crys had no idea how to handle her anymore. _But maybe I know someone who does, _she thought, her feet carrying her with a purpose.

...

Crys dashed to her bedroom and did not pause until she was standing on the balcony. Most of the elves were outside, playing a heartfelt game and oblivious to the danger that blanketed the North Pole.

"Mother Nature, I need you! It's important," Crys yelled into the sky, sensing that the legendary figure would be listening. The atmosphere grew thick and sparked with an otherworldly feeling.

"Crys?" The rich voice came from behind her. Crys turned to meet the brown eyes of Mother Nature. Concern marked her mystical features. "You had said this was important."

"I need your help. I made...a...huge..._mistake,_" Crys willed her lips to spit the words out and her will temporarily obeyed. _Take that, Carma._ Exhaustion plagued her just from the effort of disobeying the terms of the deal.

"Crys, what has happened? Is this about Lucy?" Crys' eyes grew wide, but she shouldn't have been surprised at the extent of Mother Nature's knowledge.

"You heard about that?" Mother Nature smiled kindly and dipped her head, her silky dark hair framing her face.

"I know a great deal, Crys," she replied, matter-of-factly. What would Mother Nature do to Carma if she knew the trouble she had caused? _Strip her of her powers, _Crys answered for herself. _And I'll only be too glad to watch._

"This isn't really about Lucy. What can you tell me about...Carma?" Crys was glad the witch had overlooked that fine detail. Crys could not mention anything concerning the deal, but it did not prevent her from mentioning Carma.

Mother Nature's face became grim, much like Curtis' had been. Crys settled on the edge of the bed, knowing bad things would be coming.

"Carma...she makes Jack Frost look like the Easter Bunny in comparison. She's bad news, Crys," Mother Nature stressed, her gaze burning into Crys. _A little too late for that information. _

"So I've heard. What else?" Mother Nature paced gracefully in front of her, choosing her words carefully.

"Carma's power is very unique. She is the balance of all things in this world. In simple terms, Carma has the ability to balance the good with the bad." These words sunk into Crys and it only made her hate Carma even more. Carma was tipping the scale dangerously-it was the reason for Lucy's critical health now.

"Sounds like a pretty serious job," Crys commented, thoughts swirling in her mind. Mother Nature nodded and kneeled down to meet Crys' eyes directly.

"It is and I fear that Carma may be abusing the balance greatly. Things are not right here at the North Pole. I can sense it. Crys, tell me you have not become involved with Carma."

"I..." The effort was too great and the strain was written clearly in Crys' eyes. Mother Nature's delicate lips narrowed into a firm line.

"You have...but you cannot say," she surmised, laying a hand on Crys' wrist and allowing her to relax from the frustration of the deal. Crys sighed and imagined all the things that have gone wrong recently, especially...

A horrid thought emerged in Crys' head and she stiffened visibly at the idea. Mother Nature's brow furrowed as she watched the change in Crys.

"Crys...what is it that's bothering you?" Crys could barely hear her. She was lost in time, reliving one of the worst days of her life, besides David, of course. Had Carma been responsible for that, too?

"What kinds of bad things can happen if Carma tips the scale?" The answer would not be pleasant; she already knew it. Mother Nature considered this and shrugged slightly.

"If Carma abused her power in favor of the bad side, it could result in sickness, death, even miscarriages."

Crys froze in her spot and processed that one word. _Miscarriages...miscarriages..._

That was when everything in the North Pole slipped away through her fingers, Uncle Scott's wish of having never been Santa ringing in her ears.

...

**A simple chapter for now, but it won't be long until the next one. **

**Don't you guys love my cliffhangers? I always have the most fun writing them! (= Ooh, I'd be scared if I were Carma-Crys might kill her yet. **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think! Every review counts towards my motivation. **

**Until next time, then! **


	18. Alternate Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. Jack Frost is not mine (though I wish he was). **

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter might be kind of sad. Just warning you ahead of time. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Alternate Reality**

It was nighttime when Crys awoke to the sound of a blizzard causing hell outside her bedroom window. Crys was aware she was in her house, much like the last time these events took place. The blizzard was new, though.

_An alternate reality inside an alternate reality...interesting, _Crys thought as she slid off the bed.

The memory of her conversation with Mother Nature inevitably floated back to her, along with the anger and contempt she undeniably felt for Carma. Above all, she needed to find a way back to the North Pole-time was ticking down for her. Judging by the fierce snowstorm, Carma was going to inflict the extent of her power to keep Crys occupied.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Crys detected the scent of something burning in the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes red and weepy, a blank expression on her face. A bubbling pot was on the stove, with something that resembled spaghetti clinging to the inside.

"Mom, you're just going to let this burn?" Crys shut off the stove and emptied the charred brown noodles into the trash. Her mother glanced up as if emerging from a daydream.

"Huh? Oh, that...I was going to eat that," she mumbled, anxiously twisting the wedding band on her finger. Crys discarded the pot in the sink and stared at her mother strangely. Her mother almost never cried; the last time it happened was when David passed away.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? Where's Lucy?" Crys pictured her little sister, crushed underneath the Christmas tree and winced at the mental image. She had to know Lucy was okay first, before jumping on a plane to the North Pole.

Crys' mother released a ragged sob at the sound of Lucy's name. Crys went to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, which only made her break down completely. Tears streamed down the sides of her face, dripping onto the table in a tiny puddle.

"Crys, please. I can't handle the sarcasm tonight," her mother choked out, covering her face with a shaking hand.

"It's not sarcasm. Mom, where is she?" Urgency rang through Crys' voice. She was almost ready to grab her mother's shoulders and shake some sense out of her. _Please...don't take Lucy from us, _Crys prayed to any good force that may be listening.

"In...in the h-hospital, of course. Your...your father t-told me to go home, but I...I...oh, God," her mother gasped and buried her head in her hands. Sobs wracked her thin body, beating rapidly in time to Crys' pounding heart.

No matter what she did, tears would not come. Only emtiness and hatred accompanied her like a second shadow.

...

The snowflakes were still melting in Crys' hair as the elevator gave a low _ping!_ signaling she had reached the hospital floor where Lucy was being kept.

The blizzard prevented anyone from driving-unless they were downright insane-so she had opted to walk to the hospital.

Legs numb, skin raw, and far past shivering, Crys stumbled to Lucy's hospital room. The heady smell of medicine clogged her nose. It reminded her of her visits to David, when he lay dying from cancer.

Her father was pretending to read a psychology book while hunched over in a plastic hospital chair beside Lucy's bed. Crys knew he was finding it hard to concentrate because every few seconds his eyes would stray to the small form in the hospital bed.

"Crys, hat are you doing here? There's a blizzard," he said to her, wrapping a hospital blanket around her to warm her up. Crys noted the black circles under his eyes and the messiness of his hair-he had been here a while.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to see Lucy." Her father grimly nodded and slumped into his chair again. He gave a tired sigh and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Lucy...she's still in a coma. The doctors are trying the best they can..." His words trailed off as he studied his daughter in the hospital bed. Crys wringed her hands together in the silence.

"Do you mind...if I have a minute alone with her?" Crys motioned to the bed without really seeing the girl laying in it. Her father merely nodded and absently walked out of the room.

It was then that Crys really faced the hospital bed and observed her little sister. Her heart clenched at the sight of her.

Poor Lucy was so small in that large hospital bed-Crys actually thought she looked like Goldilocks when she tested the bed that was too big. Her skin was pale as snow, her lips drained of color. Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath her head, lank and bedridden.

That was not the worst of it. Tubes of all sorts were sticking out of Lucy, like she was some alien experiement. The machines beeped, alerting to the fact that Lucy was still breathing though Crys could barely see the rise of her chest.

_Oh, God, Lucy. What has she done to you? _Crys settled in her father's vacant seat and edged it closer to the hospital bed. Carefully, she lifted one of Lucy's hands into her own; it was cold as ice.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry," Crys whispered. Could those in a coma actually hear the people who spoke to them? Crys hoped so.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Crys felt the warmth of tears sting her eyelids. The tears were finally coming and she did not intend to stop them. It was her fault Lucy was injured and laying in a critical coma.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. This wasn't supposed to happen." Crys watched her sister's chest rise gradually, but it took forever to fall again. The tubes must have also been helping her to breathe at all.

Crys recalled the way her brown eyes lit up with excitement when Crys shared her secret with her. Would she ever be able to see those excited eyes again? _Open your eyes, Lucy. Let me see those brown eyes of yours. _

Nothing happened. The machine went on beeping. Lucy stayed in her coma.

"Lucy, I promise. I'm going to fix this. I'll change this and make it better again," Crys promised her, squeezing her hand lightly. Crys wanted so much to feel a bit of pressure return, to know Lucy was listening, but nothing came.

A firm hand landed on her shoulder-her father. She hadn't heard him come into the room.

"Crys, go home. Lucy will still be here tomorrow. If anything changes..." Her father smiled sadly at her. Crys glanced at Lucy once more and then rose, rushing from the hospital room.

_If anything changes...oh, there will be changes. I'll stake my life on it, _Crys vowed.

Her father told to her to go home. Home was no longer across from David's house, with her mother burning the spaghetti. No, she was going to do her best to make it to the North Pole before time officially ran out.

...

**Okay, I must seriously vent right now (bear with me). It took me soooo long just to upload this chapter onto fanfic! First, I used my laptop and it told me there was a problem with uploading it. Then, I tried putting it on a flashdrive and trying that (nope). Then, I switched to my other computer and tried it once more (fail). **

**FINALLY-I have been able to upload it! After a few good hours of trying! *end of vent* You guys are so lucky I like this story enough to put up with this troubling situation (and maybe because I like my readers in general). (-; **

**So...I hope you all enjoyed reading it for all the trouble it gave me! (= **


	19. Delayed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Santa Clause trilogy. Even Jack Frost does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Which is sad. **

**A/N: Hello, all! A short chapter for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. Don't worry-Jack will be coming up again soon and Carma will most certainly want to watch out for Crys! (=**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Delayed**

It was below freezing outside, but Crys could care less. It was better than being in _there_, seeing Lucy so helpless and hurt. _Damn you, Carma. When I get my hands on you…_

A car skidded up to the entrance of the hospital, the headlights flooding over Crys. It was too difficult to make out the shadowy figure behind the wheel, but Crys knew it was her Uncle Scott. She was the one who called him, anyway.

"Get in," he ordered her through his window as she hurried to the passenger's side. Crys jumped in, savoring the car's warm interior. Her hands were red and raw from the biting chill in the air; Scott noticed and switched the heat on higher until she felt like a log burning in a fireplace.

"It's about time," Crys grumbled, practically hearing the ticking of the clock as time drew short. Every passing second caused Crys' memories of Jack to deteriorate—so many precious details missing even as she struggled to remember them. Uncle Scott gave her a firm look and gestured to the rapid snowstorm slapping against the windows.

"Have you seen this weather? Jack Frost is really going to town with this storm." Crys absently nodded and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Let's try the airport," she suggested. It was one of the fastest ways to reach the North Pole from here. The car swerved slightly as Uncle Scott tossed her an incredulous look.

"Crys, I can guarantee that there'll be no planes flying out tonight," he replied, shaking his head. Crys curled up in her seat and leaned her forehead against the icy glass of the window.

"I hate this situation just as much as you do. But we need to get to the North Pole _somehow_." Crys watched Uncle Scott consider her words, his hands gripping the steering wheel. The windshield wipers beat against the glass in a rhythm, matching the pulsing of her heart inside her throat.

"Airport it is," Scott finally consented, making a slippery u-turn and heading for the nearest airport.

…..

"I hate to say I told you so," Uncle Scott mused. Crys stood alongside him in the crowded airport, glaring at the schedule on the screen above their heads. Every flight was delayed indefinitely due to the storm.

"Then don't say it," Crys snapped, turning on her heel. "We'll have to find another way." There was no way Crys was going to spend hours sitting in a noisy airport. Besides, Carma would never allow the storm to stop; hoping it would was pointless.

"Crys, let's stop and think for a minute. Just…relax," he advised her, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to stop. Crys tapped her foot impatiently.

"Now you're starting to sound like my dad." Crys tried to hide the smile that was coming when she saw Scott's shocked face. Apparently, he wasn't that pleased with the idea.

"You see, this is what happens when the in-laws come to visit," he muttered, shaking his head in exasperation. "Alright…what's our next course of action?"

"What about one of the…_legendary figures?"_ Crys whispered the last two words to minimize the risk of anyone overhearing. Uncle Scott appeared thoughtful for a moment. Then, his eyes lit up with that familiar joy.

"Tell me, do you happen to have any loose teeth?" It was an odd question. Crys checked her teeth and found only one that was partially loose. It wiggled beneath her finger, but it wasn't loose enough to fall out just yet.

"One. Why?" That streak of excitement remained in Uncle Scott's eyes as he led her outside. Making sure no one was around to listen, he bent his face close to hers and explained.

"I'm going to need you to yank it out, Crys. As soon as possible."

…

"Ow…ow…" Crys moaned as she wrestled with the tooth in her mouth. The thing refused to budge any more than half an inch. Uncle Scott urged her to keep trying, all the while concentrating on the road.

"Come on, Crys. This may be our only hope left," Scott encouraged her as she removed her fingers from her mouth.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that fact," Crys sarcastically retorted, ready to go at the tooth again. "Stupid tooth," she complained, nudging it. Blood from the tooth was starting to stain her fingers and it tasted like rust in her mouth.

Little by little, the tooth was giving way, but not fast enough. Sighing, Crys took her fingers away again and wiped them dry on her jeans.

"Maybe you should try this. It's not as easy as you think." Uncle Scott gave her a knowing look and one of his fingers tapped the steering wheel.

"I'm driving. I'm pretty sure pulling your tooth out is up there with texting when it comes to accidents." Crys rolled her eyes and went back to work. The silence did not help matters—occasionally, it would be filled with Crys' moaning as she struggled with the stubborn tooth. "Hey, Crys, why are you so desperate to get back to the North Pole?"

Crys paused and frowned. She really did not feel like talking about her whopper of a mistake. Not like she could even if she wanted, anyway.

"I…I lost someone that I love. I'm planning on getting him back," she vaguely explained, eyes focused on the trees passing by outside. _And killing the one who took him, _she added in her head.

Crys waited for Uncle Scott to ask her who this person was, but the question never came. Her body was tense as she anticipated his next words, whatever they may be. And she simply sensed that he was trying to choose those words carefully.

"You do know Jack Frost is the reason for this catastrophe?" For the first time ever, Scott's voice was absent of good spirits and amusement; he was completely serious.

Crys turned to gaze at him in wonder. Even in this alternate reality, Uncle Scott knew about her connection to Jack Frost. He _knew_, but of course he did.

"It isn't his fault this time," Crys blurted out. "It's all because of Carma." Crys begged him to understand, but then Scott had always been a good listener. It was one of her favorite things about him.

"This time?" _Oops, _Crys thought as she realized her slip-up. Oh yes, Scott was a really good listener. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, though. Stranger things have happened, haven't they?

"It's actually my fault, really. I was the one who made a d—" Zip went her lips. Closed nice and tight, without another syllable slipping through. _I was the one who made a deal with Carma, _she willed her lips to say, but they stayed closed.

"Huh?" Scott gave her a puzzled look as Crys internally fought with the bindings of the deal. Crys was too physically and mentally worn out—the deal won.

"Never mind," she sighed, retreating from those dangerous waters. Out of the corner of his eye, Scott observed Crys with concern. _Stupid deal. The only one who knows is Lucy and she's in a coma!_

It was then that Crys realized that she was more responsible for this mess than she first assumed. Maybe Lucy's worsening condition was the price Crys had to pay for disobeying the terms of the deal. Lucy knew about Crys' mistake and now she was in a coma. Something bad was bound to happen, right? _It is all my fault. Lucy, I'm so sorry. _

What if she did win over the terms of the deal and told Uncle Scott? Would he somehow end up crashing the car, perhaps leaving her all alone in this mess?

"How's that tooth coming?" Scott pulled Crys away from her depressing thoughts. _I can never tell him. Not if it means he'll get hurt._


	20. Balance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. **

**A/N: Hello, all! Ready for the next chapter? Hopefully, this one will give you some more insight into Carma's background...and there just might be a cliffhanger at the end. You have been warned. (= **

**Chapter Twenty: Balance **

Crys had only ever met the Tooth Fairy once; he was always busy with his job, flying from house to house collecting the fallen teeth of children.

It had been relatively simple to get ahold of him despite his constant absence at the North Pole. Upon returning to Crys' house, they had slipped Crys' tooth under a pillow and waited. That was the easy part, even with a tissue soaking up her mouth blood.

Now, Crys was unsure whether this idea was the best one. Dangling on a rope in the open air, the Tooth Fairy flew them to the North Pole the best way he could. Crys gripped onto the rope for dear life, the rooftops of houses like ants below her.

"This was our only option?" Crys shouted to Scott, who was holding onto his own rope. Uncle Scott gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged.

"I told you, you might not like it," he answered back, swinging wildly and nearly colliding with a bird that was flying in their direction.

Crys sighed with relief when they finally reached the North Pole, their feet settling on the ground. The Tooth Fairy floated an inch or so above the ground and Crys pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't...ever...do that again!" The Tooth Fairy smiled apologetically before flying off into the air.

The North Pole was crowded with people and elves, just like last time. Crys briefly wondered where Carma would be residing.

"Ready?" Scott studied the factory with a solemn look-he had hated the way this place turn out after Jack Frost took control of it. Crys nodded and the two started forward, forcing their way past the crowds.

Crys and Scott charged through the factory doors, eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of Jack or Carma. Just imagining Carma's inevitable smirk made Crys' blood boil. The deliberate miscarriage sent her reeling over the cliff.

"There's Curtis," Scott nudged her arm and gestured to the elf in the center of a swarm of children, their parents having long ago given up the effort of restraining them. "Curtis!"

The elf turned in the direction of his name and spotted them, a frown coming across his face. Detaching himself from the sticky hands of the kids, Curtis made his way over to them.

"Can I help you, sir?" Curtis' face was devoid of any recognition-to him they were just a couple of tourists like everyone else. Crys groaned and shook her head. Deja vu.

"Sir? Curtis, it's me-" Crys rolled her eyes as the tense conversation doled on until she had to step in between Curtis and Scott.

"Alright, we don't have time for this," Crys grumbled and shoved past Curtis, searching for Jack. Scott stared at her in bemusement, but attempted to interrogate Curtis more about Jack Frost. _Curtis won't tell us anything...we need to find them on our own. _

Crys wandered off towards the grand staircase and stood on one of the steps in order to see over the countless heads of the tourists. Kids dashed across the hall, fighting with each other over toys, and annoyed the poor reindeer. No sign of either Jack or Carma.

_There! _Carma was across the hall, descending a second, smaller set of stairs. Her eyes were filled with glee and satisfaction-Crys could see it from here. She was wearing a tight red dress that showed off every curve of her thin body, her black mane tied back in a long ponytail.

Crys made a beeline for her and caught up to her as her back was turned. If people saw red when they were mad, then the hue that Crys was seeing could match the ruby shade of Carma's dress perfectly.

"Carma!" Crys called out to her, wanting her to face her first. Carma froze in her steps and whirled around. Was she surprised that Crys was here? If she was, she masked it well, wearing an expression of nonchalance.

"Oh, look who managed to show up. You're just in time for the sho-" Crys did not give the girl a chance to finish-her fist connected powerfully with the side of Carma's face, resulting in a loud blow. The girl went flying to the ground and Crys was on her in a moment.

The crowd halted and then people were cheering her on. People loved a good fight.

Crys launched her fist into Carma's face again, right into her nose. There was a loud snap and then blood began pouring from Carma's nose like a fountain.

"_That_ was for causing my miscarriage," Crys yelled, pulling her fist bck for another hit. Carma blocked her nose with one hand and tried to shove Crys off with the other.

"_This_ is for Jack." Her fist dove into Carma's stomach and the breath swooped out of her, almost inaudible compared to the roars of the crowd behind them. Was Scott watching her as well? Would he try to stop her? _Too late, _Crys thought as the dam of anger broke apart.

"And _this one _is for _me_!" Crys sank her fist into Carma's chest, causing the girl to curl up in pain. _Not so tough now, are you? _

A strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders and dragged her off Carma, bringing her to her feet. Carma stumbled off the ground, her hand clenching her nose. At least her dress was red, for there was a substantial amount of blood.

Two guards had pulled Crys away and were intent on throwing her out of the factory. Crys noticed Scott gazing at her with concern, but not accusation.

"No, don't throw her out." The command came from a still bleeding Carma, surprisingly. Crys gaped at her, this girl she had just bludgeoned. "Escort the girl to my room. I'll make sure to handle her."

The guards arched their eyebrows, clearly puzzled. Still, they obeyed Carma without question and headed for the grand staircase. As Crys passed Scott, she struggled against their hold long enough to say what she needed to.

"Find Jack. Fix this," she told him. Scott nodded, but Crys did not see it as she was literally dragged up the stairs to Carma's room, where she would be properly "dealt with."

...

"That was a mistake on your part, Crys," Carma stated as she strode into the room, a thin towel dabbing her nose. It was heavily stained at the tip, but the blood was slowing down significantly.

The two guards were keeping Crys upright and holding onto her arms. Try as she might, she could not wrench her arms out of their grip. Carma dropped the towel onto a nearby vanity table and approached Crys as she squirmed.

Stopping within an inch of Crys, Carma grinned maliciously. _What is she...? _In a flash, Carma thrusted her fist into Crys' stomach. Crys felt the explosion in her stomach and bent forward as much as the guards would allow.

"How does it feel now?" Carma growled in Crys' ear before nodding at the guards to release her, causing her to collapse to the floor. "You can go." At first, Crys assumed Carma was talking to her.

_That's it? _Crys staggered to her feet, but Carma halted her by laying a firm hand on her shoulder. "Not you. I'm far from finished, Crys. In fact, I'm just getting started."

The guards quietly departed from the room, closing the door as they did so. Crys shoved Carma's arm away and put enough space between them for a ping-pong table.

"So, then, what are you going to do? Hit me again?" Crys rubbed her arms where the guards had held her and ignored the shooting pains in her stomach.

"If you recall, Crys, you were the one who attacked me." Carma positioned herself in front of a mirror and studied her reflection. Even from here, Crys could tell her nose was slightly crooked and swollen. "Tell me, Crys...do you know why bad things happen?"

It was the second time Carma had posed the question to her. Only this time Crys knew the answer.

"Because you cause them." In the mirror, Carma paused in straightening the bridge of her nose, her red eyes scrutinizing Crys.

"Did Mother Nature tell you that?" Carma spoke the legendary figure's name as if it were poison on her tongue. Something had happened between Mother Nature and Carma-but what? "Did she tell you why I was banished from this place?"

Crys did not offer a response. She figured Carma was about to tell her a great deal of information. Slowly, Carma pivoted in her direction.

"You may not believe it, Crys, but there was a time I would have used my power in favor of good," Carma started. Crys scoffed at her.

"You're right. I don't believe it." Carma shot her a dangerous look filled with warning, but opted to continue her story.

"Mother Nature was something of a motherly figure to me. She attempted to take me under her wing, try to teach me right from wrong. My gift was-_is_-a powerful one and not meant to be taken lightly."

"So I've heard," Crys mumbled, leaning against the wall. Part of her wanted to jump at the chance of escape, but the other half was undeniably intrigued by Carma's words. "How did you manage to screw up?"

It seemed Carma was beyond hearing. Her eyes were glazed with a dreamy look and she gave no sign of acknowledging Crys' retort.

"I fell in love," she whispered. Crys' eyebrows furrowed in alarm. Suddenly, she had a very good feeling about where this story was headed.

"Let me guess: Jack Frost?" Crys' heart ached upon saying his name. She hoped Scott was well on his way to fixing this. Carma smiled thinly, without much emotion.

"Is it surprise to you? To know my heart also belonged to him once?" For the first time, Carma's expression was pained, like that of a heartbroken teenager. Crys would not allow herself to feel remorse for this woman.

"That's it? You fell in love? Mother Nature made it sound ten times worse," Crys commented, shrugging. Gone was the pain, replaced with outright annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sure she did. Mother Nature is a fool and nothing more. Only those willing to use the extent of their powers can get what they want. At least, that's what Jack Frost told me before."

Something that Carma said, plus the intensity in her voice, fitted some of the pieces together for Crys. It was the reason that Carma insisted on making deals with others-the ability to gain power. Mother Nature possibly held the most power of all, yet she never abused it.

"You tried to overthrow Mother Nature...didn't you?" Crys knew she hit the mark long before Carma's lips turned upwards in a malicious smirk.

"It was _our_ intention. To gain more power than we already had and use it as we wanted over the North Pole. I was the one who acted against Mother Nature first, but she bested me." Crys could easily imagine that. Only the bravest or those without common sense challenged Mother Nature.

"Sounds pretty careless on your part. You're supposed to be the balance between good and bad. I'm surprised she didn't strip you of your powers." Crys thought it a mistake of Mother Nature's, though she would not admit it aloud.

"No, I decided to leave the North Pole after losing to her. She told me never to come back, that I was banished. The only reason Jack Frost remained longer than I have was because he sold me out, probably afraid Mother Nature would take away his powers. It's what he's most afraid of, but I'm sure you know that."

Crys mentally counted all the times Mother Nature threatened Jack with the idea of stripping him of his powers, some mostly to scare him a little when he was being mischievous.

"To think it all started with that boy. I was responsible for the death of a young boy, one that was not meant to die at such an early age. All because I was in love and having too much fun with Jack Frost. I had abandoned my duties for him."

Crys felt a shiver skate down her spine, rivaling with the warmth of pain in her stomach. The silence was unnerving, until she realized Carma was waiting for her to say something.

"Who...who was the boy?" A name jumped into her head along with a faint memory. _Christmas Eve...her mother crying on the telephone...so horrible..._

Crys prayed she was wrong about the name that would slip from Carma's lips.

"His name was David."

...

**Ooh...nasty cliffhanger, huh? You'll have to wait and see what happens! **

**Remember to review, everyone! I'm always looking forward to hearing what people think of my story. **

**Until next time!**


	21. Bad Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. The only characters I own are my OCs. **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. (= Sorry to have left you on that cliffhanger (I always have so much fun with my cliffhangers). Though, I'm sure there will be another sneaky one in here somewhere (hehe). **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Twenty-One : Bad Things**

_David..._

The name echoed around Crys' head, accompanying the mental image of his face.

David was never supposed to die. It was all because Carma had abandoned her duties that he had succumbed to the horrors of cancer. _Bad things always happen...because of her, _she thought as anger fueled through her veins.

"You...you killed him," Crys hissed at her through gritted teeth. Carma did not deny it. A smirk was playing on her red lips. Carma had caused her so much pain that Christmas, had been the cause of so many tears shed.

"Yes, well...if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have met Jack Frost. And he would still belong to me," she pointed out. Crys knew she was right about Jack-what would have happened if she had never lost David? _This escape would have been my reality, _she realized. _Carma was dangling it in front of me. _

"Is that the reason why you took him from me? You think he still belongs to you," Crys presented it as a fact instead of a question. Carma's smirk widened and she flicked a piece of her dark hair back.

"You're wrong, Crys. Jack Frost _does_ belong to me. This-" She gestured around the room. "This will be our reality now. Once I've taken care of you, that is." Crys abruptly started for her, fists clenched tightly.

Carma's eyes narrowed and power crackled through the air.

Somehow, Crys' foot got caught on the edge of the bed. Her body went down towards the floor in one direction, her ankle in another. An audible _snap! _reached her ears seconds before the fiery pain shot up her leg. _Bad things always happen..._

Crys could barely move her ankle-it was badly sprained. Carma gave a low laugh as Crys tried to drag her body up from the floor.

A shelf above the vanity table creaked and splintered. In the next moment, it crashed against the vanity table. Crys did not notice it before, but Carma had a lit candle sitting there, the pale golden light creating a dancing shadow on the wall.

As the shelf came down, it hit the candle, sending it flying to the floor, right next to the bedspread that was drfiting to the ground. The bedspread instantly caught on fire, the flames spiraling up until the entire bed was covered.

Carma smiled at the fire as if it were her masterpiece of art. Unfazed, she glided over to Crys, who was sliding away from the bed.

Every time her swollen ankle even moved an inch, it screamed out in agony. _She's going to leave me here, _Crys understood as Carma grinned down at her.

"Oh, look at that," Carma mocked her while the flamed crackled, consuming the bed entirely. Soon the flames would lick at the wallpaper and then find their way to the curtains tauntingly hanging over the windows. "Need a hand?"

Down came Carma's high heel, directly on top of Crys' arm. Crys bit back the shriek that was rising in her throat. Carma stomped her high heel down again and this time there was a snapping noise much like the one that plagued her ankle.

Carma wasn't finished-her foot came in contact with Crys' chest, knocking the air out of her. Her voice came out in a raspy tone as she fought for air. Crys' good hand curled around Carma's ankle, but the girl easily shook her off.

"That should very well do it, don't you agree?" Carma brushed off her blood-stained dress and headed for the door. Smoke drifted through the air, choking Crys.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing and Carma was gone. Crys glanced back over her shoulder at the flames that were rising like a monster against the walls. _I have to get out of here, _she urged herself.

_"Help...help!" _She cried out, but her voice was weak and raspy. No one was coming for her and no one would even be able to hear her scream.

...

Scott broke away from the jostling crowds in the main foyer, the majority of which were still chattering about Crys' abrupt fight. It had been a risky act on her part and he should have expected that she would let her emotions get the better of her.

_Find Jack. Fix this. _she had said and he intended to. It was his fault that this mess had occured, anyway.

It was quieter near the Hall of Snowglobes. Scott could actually think instead of having every passing notion drowned out by the shrieks of children and the scoldings of the adults. Of course, he usually enjoyed the excitement of children, but there were much more pressing matters now. Like finding Jack Frost's snowglobe.

Jabbing the correct buttons and cranking the lever on the machine, the passageway revolved until Scott was standing inside the frosty white hall.

It never failed to amaze him-the beautifully intricate designs decorating the hall top to bottom, and the magical feel of the place that set it apart from any other space in the North Pole. Best of all were the countless snowglobes floating through the air, marking the many periods of Santas in the world.

In the center was an icy pedestal that was reserved for just one snowglobe-the snowglobe of the current Santa. _Jack Frost, _Scott sadly admitted as he approached the center of the room, his eyes glued to that spot. Except...

The snowglobe that belonged to Jack Frost wasn't there.

The spot was empty, with just an indent to prove there had once been a snowglobe resting there. Scott even ran his fingers over the indent, feeling nothing but cold hard surface, the pedestal completely vacant. _That's not possible...where is it? _

"Looking for this?"

...


	22. End of the Bargain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. Only my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: End of the Bargain**

_Oh, God, it's so hot, _Crys thought as she struggled for an escape through her pain. Sweat dripped over her brow as the flames spiraled along the room, inching closer to her body.

Dragging her body with her good arm, Crys aimed for the door. If she could only reach the doorknob and get it open...

Smoke clogged the air and overwhelmed her. Water blurred her eyes, making everything hazy. The crackle of the fire motivated her to push forward depsite the shooting pains in her arm and ankle. _Someone help me, please! _But, of course no one was coming.

That was when the bedroom door burst open, as if for the sole reason to prove her wrong. A pair of feet appeared before her, hidden inside thick green pointed shoes accompanied with silver bells-an elf. Curtis' face blocked her view as he kneeled beside her.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he promised, leaning down to help her up. The agony in her arm and ankle made Crys groan as Curtis gently guided her to the door. With his support, Crys was able to ease up on her ankle, enough to allow it to stop screaming.

Curtis settled Crys on a chair at the end of the hallway, her head resting against the wall and her eyes closed. Her head was spinning; she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I'll be right back," he told her, holding up a gray machine in his hands. It was the kind that poured out green paste, like the one used to exterminate the fire in the kitchen. Curtis was actually going to try to put out the fire.

Crys could only manage a tilt of her head as a nod. All her efforts were used to concentrate on gathering fresh air into her lungs. She wanted to tell Curtis to be careful, but he was already gone.

Crys wasn't sure just how many minutes passed by before Curtis was kneeling before her again, checking her over with a concerned expression. Thought was coming back to her and the full realization hit her.

"You...you saved...my life," she coughed violently. Her throat stung and her voice was still raw, though perhaps not as badly as before. Curtis shrugged carelessly and even seemed to blush a little bit.

"No problem," he mumbled, offering her a lopsided grin. Crys felt the world around her shift slightly, black spots dancing before her eyes.

"How...how did you...know where I was?" Crys vaguely recalled Curtis being there in the factory when she throttled Carma. Did he follow them up here?

"Nothing ever good happens around Carma. I had a feeling something bad might happen so...I came up here," he explained. Crys gave a small sigh-she owed Curtis so much for coming through for her twice.

Crys held out her hand to him and gestured for him to help her up. Curtis wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her carefully. This wasn't over yet. She still needed to find Jack and end this nightmare. _I just hope Scott is well on his way to fixing it. _

"Thank you," she said earnestly. Curtis blushed again and she figured she enjoyed the look of it. Curtis had been so helpful to her lately...

"Curtis, would you be willing to help me with something?" Above all, Crys needed him for support since she was unable to move quickly on her own. Maybe he could also help her with this problem as well.

Curtis seemed to consider this, especially his ridiculous elf costume and those shrieking children downstairs.

"What do you need me to do?"

...

"Looking for this?"

Jack Frost stepped out from inside an alcove along the wall, juggling the snow globe in his hand. He was dressed in his average icy attire-for a second, it almost felt like everything was back to normal.

Scott knew he desperately needed that snowglobe. Either that or coax Jack into accidentally saying that he wished he'd never been Santa at all. That was highly unlikely. Casually, Scott slipped his hand inside his pocket and tried to maintain his calm.

"Jack, you really don't want to do this," he said, taking a light step forward. Smirking, Jack shifted his movement, circling the pedestal. Scott understood that Jack was putting distance between them.

"If memory serves, you were the one who wished for this, Scott. I'm simply lavishing in it," he replied, tossing the snowglobe to his other hand. It was a dance the were doing; Jack rotating around the pedestal and Scott attempting to match those graceful movements.

"I never meant it. You tricked me," Scott accused, his steps quickening. Jack easily dodged him, always the one in control.

"Did I? Too bad," Jack mocked him, gazing intently at the snow globe. Scott was beginning to get frustrated, especially since Jack was obviously enjoying this game of cat and mouse. "Tell me, how's Crys?"

Scott paused, not expecting this turn of conversation. There was a glimmer of amusement in Jack's icy eyes, but otherwise he was serious-no signs of crude mocking. Was Jack actually _concerned _for Crys?

"Jack, I really don't think Crys is any concern of yours," Scott stated. Briefly, he recalled Crys' words in the car, how she had lost someone she loved. The first assumption he'd made was Jack Frost, judging by the time she'd spent with him. Now, he recognized the truth: it might be less of an unrequited love than he'd imagined. _Could I somehow use it against him? Bargain with him? _

"Oh, but she is. Carma has it out for her. I'm just making sure she's still breathing. Crys is a fascinating little thing, isn't she?" Jack's grin was growing and Scott suspected that thoughts of Crys were the reason behind it.

"Jack...how about a deal? A trade?" Jack turned away from Scott, but he could still see the calculating look in his eyes. Jack was considering the offer...but would he take it?

"What did you have in mind?" Jack Frost balanced the snow globe in his palm. Scott sensed that Jack already knew the answer. He was simply waiting to hear it in all its glory. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"Change everything back to the way it was. Change it back and-" Scott mentally kicked himself for even thinking of this option. Still, it was Jack's supposed weakness and the only path Scott could see at the moment. "And you can have Crys."

Jack spun on his heel and tilted his head in extreme interest. Would it be enough for Jack? Or would he disagree, dashing Scott's last hope?

Jack wasn't smiling as widely now. In fact, there was a touch of sadness and longing in his eyes, something Scott never imagined he'd see in the legendary figure. What was he thinking now as he weighed his options?

"Very well," Jack agreed, startling Scott completely. That was it-no trickery, no mocking, no sarcasm. Could it really be that easy? "But first...I want to see Crys. Arrange that for me and I will uphold my end of the deal."

Scott should have known that there would be a catch. How was he supposed to find Crys with such little time left? The last he'd seen her was when she was dragged away by two guards and placed in Carma's possession. Jack noticed Scott's hesitation and laughed lowly.

"Is there a problem, Scott?" Scott leaned against the pedestal and hung his head. There had been a catch, one he wasn't sure he could fulfill. Jack shrugged and tsk-tsked, rolling the snowglobe in his palm. "Well, then-"

"It's no problem at all, Jack." The voice came from the entrance to the Hall. Scott raised his head and observed the wall rotating to allow another person inside. Hope soared through him; all wasn't lost. "I believe it's time you held your end of the bargain."

Crys was here.

...


	23. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. Crys and Carma belong to me, but nothing else. Even Jack Frost is not mine to claim. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shattered **

"I believe it's time you held your end of the bargain," Crys stated as she was guided into the room with the assistance of the elf. Her voice reverberated off the crystallized walls, surrounding Jack Frost.

Crys was here. The memories swirled through his head, memories of a happiness he could never recall tasting. Oh, but if he could taste it once more in its purest form instead of a tantalizing dream...

"Not so fast, Crys," he replied as Curtis helped her forward, their hobbling steps reaching the pedestal. Jack noticed how Crys winced with every step, particularly when her left foot dragged along the floor.

A few feet away from Jack, Crys straightened against Curtis and decidedly pushed off him. With her ankle unable to support her, Crys slumped forward and Jack swiftly caught her in his arms.

A low sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head comfortably against his shoulder, their bodies fitting perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Jack was aware that Scott was observing the scene with suspicion and wariness, but he did not care. It felt too good to hold Crys this way and it was more than a little familiar. How many nights in those memories had he held her just like this, with her soft sighs brushing against him?

"Jack," Scott warned him, probably to remind him of their deal. Settling his head against Crys', Jack gazed down at the snowglobe in the palm of his hand. It was all a question of power, really. Was he willing to surrender this much power for a meager chance at happiness?

Making his decision, Jack opened his mouth to speak and-

"Aww, isn't this sweet," the sour voice rang out a moment before Carma entered the Hall, her red eyes blazing into Crys' back. Protectively, Jack curled his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "You're not really thinking of going against _me_, are you, Jack?"

Crys shifted in his embrace enough to glance back at Carma, her right arm limp at her side. He had instinctively guessed that Carma disliked Crys. But, if Carma was the reason for Crys' undeniable agony...Suddenly, Jack wasn't quite so fond of his fellow legendary figure.

"The game is over, Carma," Scott told her flatly. Behind his spectacles, Curtis eyed her with a clear look of distrust. Carma feigned a yawn and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Is that so? The game has only just begun," Carma exclaimed, stretching her arms out wide. A malicious grin spread across her face as a bolt of energy thickened the air.

Of all his visits to the Hall of Snowglobes, Scott had never once experienced the floating orbs cease in their harmonious, magical movement. Now, each one paused as if frozen in time. One second passed, two seconds...then, in one abrupt downfall-

_Craaaasshh! _The snowglobes thundered down on their heads, many of them shattering on the marble floor.

Curtis ducked as though he had been alerted to the ear-deafening noise of gunshots. Scott tried to dodge the globes that inevitably pelted him, the shards slicing into his skin. Jack shielded Crys' body with his own, willing to take the brunt of the offense.

Carma's shrieks of laughter added to the whirlwind, the intensity of it pounding in Jack's ears. The rain of snowglobes seemed never-ending-how many Santas could there possibly be?

Out of nowhere, everything became still and the rain halted. Jack eased up on his grip around Crys, whose thin frame was tense. Her guard stayed up as she blinked around.

Scott was kneeling on the ground amidst the shards of glass. His neck was stained with blood from where the snowglobes hit him. His face, normally cheery with a red hue, was ashen.

Curtis was laying unconscious a few feet away, a snowglobe having connected sharply with his head. _Poor Curtis, _Crys thought sadly. _It's my fault he was here in the first place. _

Carma's eyes were dancing and full of glee at her marvelous show of power.

"And that, dear Jack, is only the tip of the iceberg," she purred, flicking her nails playfully in his direction. Crys narrowed her eyes at her and did not bother to bite back a retort.

"Enough with the games, Carma. Face it. Your pathetic reality is finished." Crys laid her head against Jack and her eyes fluttered closed. The effort of fighting back the pain was draining her.

Carma did not appear to be worried about the ugly truth that had fallen from Crys'lips. in fact, she bent back her head and responded with a bitter giggle.

"I believe that depends on Jack's course of action, don't you?" Carma strode across the room, her long hair trailing behind her and whispering across the broken glass. the shards crunched underneath her heels. "Crys, you and I both know how tricky deals can be."

Crys' head shot up in shock. Was Carma actually going to reveal all she'd done? _Do it, _Crys dared her with a firm pursing of her lips. _Jack will take my side...I know he will. _

Jack glanced between Crys and the snowglobe. It was now or never-his decision altered the consequences of this dire scene. _Power and happiness. Never both, it's one or the other, _he thought, bringing a hand up to stroke Crys' red hair. _But which is best? _

"It's safe to say I've already made my decision," he announced, the spotlight showering over him now. Crys' eyes rose to meet his and Jack noted that her lip was trembling nervously. _Please, _she seemed to beg him, her fingers clutching the edge of his icy jacket.

"I choose the path that brings me the most pleasure...the most happiness. I choose Crys," he stated, his blue eyes never leaving her gentle face. Childlike wonder marked her features and something stirred deep inside him.

Crys gave a low gasp before smiling up at him with great emotion. Never had Jack Frost imagined that someone would look at him like that, so lovingly and warmly. He could not help but return her smile.

Carma placed her hands on her hips and sneered at the two of them. _Someone's jealous, _Jack thought with amusement. There was such dislike radiating off Carma that Jack was intrigued to find her long black hair nearly standing on end and coiling like the snake-ridden hair of Medusa.

"Happiness?" The word dripped with acid, but Jack did not give Carma the satisfaction of wincing at her sharp tone. "You actually think you can be happy with her? Did Crys ever tell you she made a deal with me, Jack?"

Scott's head lifted to gaze at Crys in puzzlement. Making a deal with someone as slippery as Carma was one of the worst things to do.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. Tentatively, he glanced down at Crys. Carma cackled like the vilest of witches.

"Oh, that's right. Crys was unable to tell you. She was much too tongue-tied." Carma relished Crys' wide-eyed expression, never having expected this wrench in the plan.

"Carma, don't," Crys warned her, practically shaking with anger. Still, there wasn't much she could do with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Besides, it was far too late-once Carma was on a roll, there was hardly any chance of stopping her.

"Don't what? Don't tell him the truth?" Carma mocked surprise, a hand lightly pressed against her chest. "Since you are unable to do it, Crys...then I will. You see, Jack, she _did _have you once. Crys simply chose to toss you away."

"Jack, don't listen to her. She's lying," Crys pleaded with him. When Carma gave her side of the story, it sounded outright horrible. The terms of the deal crushed her chest and wrapped heavy chains around her heart.

Jack recalled those tempting memories of days spent with Crys. Those memories had been drizzled in happiness and he longed for those memories to be his reality. Did Crys really bargain those memories away? Did they mean so little to her?

Slowly, he withdrew his arm from around Crys as he processed this.

"Yes, that's right. Crys did not want you anymore. It says it right here in the contract. See for yourself," Carma said, the contract appearing in her hands.

Leaning Crys against the pedestal, Jack reached out and took the contract. His eyes scanned over it, but he interpreted the gist of it. _An escape...forget those memories of previous troubles...owe a personal belonging...Jack Frost..._

Jack gripped the contract in his hand as his gaze roamed to Crys' signature at the bottom. Crys was breathing shallowly behind him.

"Crys...is this true? You traded me-our memories-away?" His voice was chilling and hard. Crys lowered her head in shame, tears shining in her eyes. He had his answer.

"Jack, I promise it wasn't like that. I'm so sorry. If I had known..." Crys' words trailed off into silence. Jack felt frustration flow along his nerves.

"If you had know what? How much this may have affected me? Did you even consider my well-being towards this?" In his mind, Jack pictured Crys decorating the Christmas tree and singing, her lilting voice warming him. What was he to think of it now?

"Jack, please. Carma tricked me. I didn't know it would be you. I-" Crys was harshly cut off, the deal overriding her claims.

Carma flashed a victorious grin and snatched the contract back before Jack could examine it further.

"Your time is nearly up, Crys. And it seems as if Jack may reconsider his earlier decision." Carma eyed Jack hopefully, searching for some indication that he was, in fact, changing his mind.

The snowglobe was still there in his hand. This reality and veil of power could be his sanctuary. Nothing would change unless he chose to say those special words.

"It's just as you said, Jack. Only those willing to use the extent of their powers can get what they want."

Was there ever any hope for happiness for him? Gazing at Crys, Jack was reminded of those delicate memories. Could she be his salvation? That sort of delicious happiness...he could never find that with Carma.

"No," Jack mumbled before his mind had a chance to catch up. Everything was tense inside the Hall. Carma's body had visibly stiffened, her red eyes dangerous and threatening anyone who crossed her.

"What?" She blurted out, frowning. Jack approached Crys and gently placed two fingers beneath her chin, turning his face up to his.

"I believe what Crys says. Everyone knows you're an excellent liar, Carma," Jack accused her, a smirk present on his lips. Carma's hands balled into fists but her expression was blank.

"You are a fool, Jack Frost. Crys hardly cares for you-she tossed you away! And yet you stand by her! You choose _her!_ Why?" Carma's tone rose with every syllable.

To Crys, it felt like there was no one else in the room but the two of them. She could practically taste Jack's next words, but still she willed him to say it. Just three simple words would do the trick.

"Because I love her."

The mirror cracked and exploded into pieces-the reality that Carma had created, that she lived for, shattered like the many lost snowglobes of Santas prior.


	24. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause trilogy. Even Jack Frost does not belong to me. Sadly. **

**A/N: So, this will be the final chapter. Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review! Here's to you, guys! Enjoy the last chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Tonight**

Everything was black...at least until Crys pried open her eyes. The room spun, the colors swirling as though she were standing in the middle of a kaleidoscope. Gradually, her mind settled enough to recognize the foyer of the factory. _We're back? The deal...is broken? _

Crys was lying on the ground, her head resting against the cool surface of the floor. Jack was kneeling beside her, his fingers brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face.

"Jack..." She whispered, lifting her body from the ground. Her arm and ankle did not protest. Did the breaking of the deal mean that all the bad stuff was taken away with it? The pain that Carma caused was gone.

"Welcome back," he breathed into her ear, sending a pleasurable chill down her back. The weight of it pressed down on her-the escape was over. Everything would be fine now.

"Where...where's Carma?" Crys dusted herself off as she got to her feet and scanned the crowd around them. On cue, the crowd parted in two, allowing a couple of guards to pass with their prisoner in tow.

Scott and Mother Nature approached from the opposite end of the hall. Crys noted that Mother Nature did not look very pleased in the least. _Too bad for Carma, _she thought, anticipating the punishment that would surely be doled out.

"Let me go, you idiots! Get...off...me..._now!_" Carma squirmed in their grasp, but it was no use. A piercing glare was sent Crys' way, but Crys only shrugged carelessly. _Better luck next time, Carma._

"Carma, I believe i made it clear that you were never allowed inside the limits of the North Pole again," Mother Nature scolded her in a powerful tone.

Carma ceased struggling and gave Mother Nature a stare that could have melted anything Jack froze. Mother Nature did not flinch or relent.

"In light of recent events and misbehavings on your part, foretold to me by both Santa and Jack Frost, you leave me with few options. I think you know fairly well what must be done," the earthly legendary figure continued, raising her staff threateningly.

"Don't tell me: you're planning on stripping me of my powers? Don't I deserve a say in this matter?" Carma seemed ready to pout like a child who has not gotten their way. Mother Nature arched an eyebrow and faced the crowd around them.

"Carma requires a vote amongst us. Very well. Those in favor of letting Carma keep her powers?" The hall was silent despite the hundreds of elves and people packed inside. Not a single hand rose in the air.

"Interesting. Likewise, those in favor of stripping Carma of her powers?"

Instantly, every hand shot up towards the sky, including those of the littlest elves. Carma's expression turned black. Mother Nature nodded once in acknowledgement before meeting Carma's sharp gaze again.

"There you have it, Carma. Your games are done. You will no longer cause trouble or any misgivings again." Stepping forward, Mother Nature lifted her staff higher in the air. Crys realized she had never seen anyone have their powers stripped before.

"In my power, I hereby strip Carma of her legendary powers permanently," Mother Nature announced before slamming the end of her staff on the ground. The sound echoed around the room, growing louder and louder with every passing second.

Suddenly, Carma's eyes flew wide and she bent forward, apparently in pain. Gritting her teeth, Carma screeched as a magical veil fell over the room, the atmosphere growing thick as only magic could.

It took all of thirty seconds, but Crys could have sworn it was longer judging by how much Carma fought against the magical power evaporating from her body. At the end of it, Carma slumped forward and seemed much weaker and less mystical. To Crys' surprise, Carma's eyes were a muddy brown instead of the violent red she had assumed.

"Make sure she finds her way out of the North Pole," Mother Nature ordered the two guards, who nodded obediently. Carma stared at them and cried out as they escorted her away. She was no longer Carma, the legendary figure. At this rate, she had as much power as a normal human being.

"What about that other problem of yours? Who do you expect is going to fill in for Carma?" Jack Frost questioned Mother Nature, his arm curled around Crys' waist. Deliberately, he pointed a finger above Crys' head and she blushed at the idea. _Choose her, _he seemed to be saying.

Mother Nature studied Crys and smiled gently. Still, Crys could not help feeling guilty for everything that had happened.

"I know what I did was wrong and stupid. I only want to make things better. I'm...sorry," Crys said, bowing her head lightly in shame. It was all because of a simple wish that things had taken a drastic turn for the worse.

Everything was still as the crowd awaited Mother Nature's response. With her dress whispering across the floor, Mother Nature walked to Crys.

"I know. That is why I feel you are the right person to accept Carma's role. The power of balance is a great one, but I am certain you can handle it," the legendary figure stated. Crys' head shot up and she gazed at Mother Nature with gratitude.

"Wait...can a human even become a legendary figure?" Crys was submsersed in confusion. Was such a thing even possible? Mother Nature placed a comforting hand on Crys' shoulder.

"Only on special occasions...when I allow it to be so," she replied with a warm smile. Crys returned it and nodded. Mother Nature gently touched her staff to Crys' forehead. "Crys, I bestow upon you the power of balance, of all matters good and bad in this world." Just like before, Mother Nature tapped her staff on the ground.

A great weight settled on Crys'shoulders and wrapped around her. It eased as it sunk into her body, becoming a genuine part of her. Strength spiraled through her along with a level of wisdom and insight she never considered before. It was magic in the most wondrous sense.

"It will take some getting used to," Mother Nature advised her and offered her help to Crys. Unlike Carma, Crys was intending not to take that assistance for granted. In fact, she was intending not to take anything for granted again.

Everyone applauded her and Jack laid a frosty kiss on her neck, followd by a longer one on her lips. Crys scanned the happy crowd. There was Scott, his power as Santa regained. Curtis was beside him, a half-grin on his face...

A cold chill swept through Crys as she remembered a certain detail of Carma's wrath.

"Wait! Where's Lucy? Is she okay?" Crys frantically searched for her litter sister amongst the crowd. Was she still unconscious?

Mother Nature stopped Crys with a firm hand and laughed musically.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The crowd spearated into two again as Lucy darted forward, perfectly healthy and breathing. Crys crushed the girl to her chest and sighed into Lucy's red hair. _Thank God...I thought I'd lost her, _Crys thought as she refused to let Lucy go.

"Crys! You're legendary now? Does that mean you have magical powers, too? That's so cool!" Lucy's words were spilling out so fast that Crys could not keep up with her. Same old Lucy. Her little sister leaned in close with a sincere look in her eyes. "By the way...I kept your secret."

Crys recalled hinting about it to Lucy and smiled in response. Once again, she wrapped Lucy in her arms tight. Crys healed the damage done by Carma, including allowing David to live as he had in the escape. Every bit of pain Carma caused, Crys erased the best she could.

Everything was as it should be. Crys vowed never to change a thing.

...

"It's nice to have everything back to normal," Crys sighed as she watched a shooting star fly across the inky night sky. Jack offered her a cup of cocoa, the scent of chocolate wafting around her.

"Promise me something," Jack requested, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Crys sipped the steaming cocoa, the liquid burning her throat.

"Depends on what it is," Crys teased. Jack cupped a hand under her chin and lowered his lips to hers. They hovered an inch or so above her lips, tempting her.

"Never make a deal with anyone again." Crys nodded and allowed Jack to kiss her. An electrical current spiraled through them, the mixture of their powers melding together.

Something else was on Crys' mind and it refused to stop nagging her. There was one other thing that Carma had caused, this one not so easily repaired.

"Jack...I want to have a child," she blurted out. Carma had made her suffer through a miscarriage. Crys longed to correct that mishap, to share something so special with Jack.

Slowly, she met his eyes to observe his reaction. A pleasant smile was there on his lips. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it gently. Now that Crys looked closely, she could see a hint of sadness tinge his eyes for a monent; he, too had been pained by Carma's wrath.

"If that's what you wish," he said to her, pulling her in close. It felt so good to be back home once more, in his arms. "We have time. We have tonight," he whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

Tomorrow would mean the start of her training and use of her powers. But tonight...tonight was theirs to enjoy, courtesy of Mother Nature.

Resting her head against Jack, Crys closed her eyes and hummed a soft tune. Soon her voice added to the night, floating across the rooftops below.

_So this is Christmas..._

...

**The End! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the ending and the story as a whole. (= To everyone who read and reveiwed-thank you so much! **

**Until next time, readers!**


End file.
